


𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁

by Jokinglyfunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dark, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, High School, Human, M/M, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Teenagers, Violence, Witch - Freeform, Wolf Pack, vampire, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokinglyfunny/pseuds/Jokinglyfunny
Summary: ☁︎︎ ᴀʟᴛᴇʀɴᴀᴛɪᴠᴇʟʏ ᴛɪᴛʟᴇᴅ; Bᴀʀᴋ. ☁︎︎Sehun is a somewhat closeted gay that lives in the small town of Lesville, Hampshire. His family consists of his dad, his mom, and his elder brother. Sehun considers his life quite normal and happy if it wasn't for the fact that his family were very zealous hunters.Kai was never supposed to be born. He is arrogant, spiteful, impassive, but an ardent believer of romance. He recently moves into the quiet town of Lesville from the wild New York city in hopes of finding salvation together with his pack.One day, Sehun's dad forces Sehun to tag along to hunt with him.The day Sehun and Kai crosses paths.A wolf falling for a human should never happen.Never.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 34
Kudos: 71





	1. prologue.

☁︎︎ ᴀʟᴛᴇʀɴᴀᴛɪᴠᴇʟʏ ᴛɪᴛʟᴇᴅ; Bᴀʀᴋ. ☁︎︎

_Oh Sehun_

_age; 17_

_height; 1.79m / 179cm (still a growing bOy)_

_hair; black, not short, not long._

_family; father, mother, elder brother._

_**Little Descriptions:** _

**born and raised in Lesville.**

**class: human.**

**loves life & nature with all his heart.**

**closeted gay.**

**best friends with Chanyeol Peter Talbot**.

_Kim Kai_

_age; 17_

_height; 1.81m / 181cm (also growing bOy)_

_hair; black, hair touches the eyebrow but is shaved on sides._

_family; uncle, aunt, cousin._

**_Little Descriptions;_ **

**moved in from New York City.**

**class: he go bOrk bOrk.**

**hates everything and everyone around him.**

**last sentence was foreshadowing ha.**

**sexuality unknown.**

**doesn't have friends.**

_ Chanyeol Peter Talbot _

**age; 17**

**height; 1.83m / 183cm**

**hair; black, styled bowl cut (usually gelled)**

**family; father.**

_**Little Descrpitions;** _

**born and raised in Lesville.**

**class: unknown.**

**loves everyone but hates his father and name.**

**straight.**

**has a lot of friends.**

_James Imp_

_age; 17_

_height; 179m / 179cm_

_hair; blonde, short, gelled upwards._

_family; father, mother, younger sister_

_**Little Descriptions;** _

**born and raised in Lesville.**

**class: unknown.**

**known for bullying.**

**bisexual.**

**has little to no friends.**

_Oh Beomseok_

_age; 20_

_height; 1.82m / 182cm_

_hair; black, long_

_family; father, mother, younger brother_

_**Little Descriptions;** _

**born and raised in Lesville.**

**class: human.**

**Sehun's elder brother.**

**has a passion for guns.**

**sexuality unknown.**

**has a lot of friends.**

_Oh Yeonseok_

_age; 47_

_height; 1.80m / 180cm_

_hair; black, balding, curly._

_family; father, wife, two sons._

_**Little Descriptions;** _

**born in Seoul and moved to Lesville.**

**class: human.**

**Sehun's father.**

**passionate in hunting.**

**straight.**

**best friends with Roger Talbot.**

_Mila Petrov_

_age; 49_

_height; 1.53m / 153cm_

_hair; brown, short, curled at the edges._

_family; younger & elder sisters, husband, two sons._

_**Little Descriptions;** _

**born in Moscow and moved to Lesville.**

**class: human.**

**Sehun's mother.**

**loves baking and bullying her husband.**

**straight.**

**has many friends in the neighbourhood.**

_Roger Talbot_

_age; 50_

_height; 1.85m / 185cm_

_hair; black/grey, short undercut._

_family; one son._

_**Little Descriptions;** _

**born and raised in Lesville.**

**class: human.**

**Chanyeol's father.**

**loves Lesville and everything in it.**

**straight.**

**knows everybody in the town.**

_the town:_

Lesville is placed in New Hampshire, America. It is a small town with a population of a little more than 1,000. It is found near the mountains and forests on the outskirts of Vermont and Maine.

__________________________

_SNEAK PEEK:_

Sehun screams, he topples over completely at that point, the wolf on top of him. It growls as it bares its fangs at him, drool dripping from the bottom of its muzzle onto Sehun's neck.

Sehun shivered under its touch, tears forming at the brim of his eyes. Intimidated, screams barely coming out of his mouth, fearing that the beast would harm him.

"P-pleease," shakily, he said. As if an animal could understand him.

**will release first chapter by this week ;)) have fun waiting~**


	2. 𝕡𝕣𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕤𝕥𝕒𝕣𝕥?

_Big. The biggest beast. Tiny hands reach out to caress its fur. Dainty, tiny hands. Golden eyes meet him._

_“Run,” The golden eyes didn’t speak. Yet his voice was ringing everywhere in the boy’s head. “Run now.”_

_So he ran. He ran. There was no road yet he ran. There was no floor yet he ran._

_Do not dare to look back. Do not turn your head._

_“I found love, baby,” her soft, soft voice pierced through his skull. An echo coming from all around. It was faint yet loud. He didn’t look back. “I hope one day you’ll find your own, too.”_

_He ran as fast as his small legs could take him. His thighs burn, as if someone had doused oil and fuse on his limbs._

_In his mind the woman’s image burned away gradually as if she were made of paper._

_He ran._

_“Never stop running.”_

_Images flicker through his head. Vividly. Like scenes from movies he’d watched a million times. Though this movie wasn’t as hopeful as Lion King, or had a happy ending like Cinderella._

_This movie never started and it never ended._

_This movie was horrifying._

_“Mummy, the weird man says I’m cursed.”_

_“We have to run, baby.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Sehun!”

Sehun’s head snaps towards the door, eyes wide, filled with both curiosity and fear. He discards his handphone on his bed. The hem of the crop top raised even furthur on the satin sheets of his bed as he slid off the mattress, exposing his stomach to the warmth of the material. 

Propping up, he walks towards his door, opening it. 

“What?!” He shouts back down. The white hallways of the house contrasted vastly with the warm beige walls of his room, making him squint in just the slightest.

“Dad and I are going hunting, you’re coming along!” He sees his brother over the railing of the stairs that were directly in front of his room, outlooking the entire living room area and the open air kitchen connected to it.

Near the front door, his brother was fully clothed in his padded jacket and grey winter combat boots. He was placing some things Sehun couldn’t make out with the distance between them into a duffel bag situated on the bench he was sitting on. Chances are, Sehun didn’t want to know what was in the bag.

“Are you serious!? In this weather?” Sehun indicates the window with his spread palm, forcing his brother’s attention to it. The sky was blue, sun glistening.

Beomseok stares at his brother, unimpressed. He scoffs, then laughs at his brother’s measly attempt at proving himself when he just made an even more fool out of himself. “It’s sunny out, Sehun.”

“It’s winter,” Sehun presses both his index and thumbs together, pointing them. “It’s cold and it’s harsh out there.”

“Sehun!” His father gleefully enters the front door, which his brother was leaning against. He had his gear ready, also carrying a duffel bag, presumably with all his hunting equipment. Clumsily brushing off the snow on his pants, Sehun’s mother smacked his father’s head. The action made his dad flinch so hard he tumbled into his brother. Sehun giggled at the funny gesture.

“Don’t get snow in the house, Yeonseok!” His mother scolded his dad, walking into the patio alongside his dad.

His father, excitement getting the better of him, shouts to Sehun. “Sehun! The weather is so good! Come, let’s go hunt!” His mother rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at his dad. The two were such a cute couple.

It surely wasn’t easy, being a russian and korean newlyweds moving into america. Sehun knew that his parents did everything in their power to make sure Beomseok and him lived a comfortable life with a minimum stable wage and with living in the country boons of New Hampshire.

Knowing that, Sehun tries his best to support his parents’ passions but killing innocent animals was not on his agenda. Yet, deer and fox skin are still pedastled in their house, hung up on every wall and Sehun was not comfortable with it at all.

In fact, he preferred to be in the comfort of his room. With the golden fairy lights and the polaroids of greens he had plastered aesthetically on his walls, his room was his own haven. Nowhere near the expanse of deer or boar horns, or the dead birds his dad put in the shed.

“Please?” His father looked up at him with big eyes, and Sehun cursed his compassion, not wanting to disappoint his dad. “The sun is out, it’s such a comforting temperature to walk in, it’s a perfect day for hunting!”

Sehun grimaced at that. He never really supported his dad’s hobby. He never preferred outdoor activities anyways, always opting for the indoor fun like dressing up, baking, painting. Sehun was always frail, he had thin arms, a skinny body. His skin was snow white, hair jet black, but the pinkish tint that always remained on his cheeks made up for the lack of melanin in him. His mother calls him her very own matryoshka doll, in favour of her being russian. 

Sehun sighs, as if he could refute one of his fathers’ pleas. “Fine,” he groans.

_________________________________

  
  


“But let me tell you, I am _not_ picking that up,” Sehun side eyes the hunk of metal that poked out slightly from his dad’s duffel bag. Of course, his dad has a license, and he had taught both Beomseok and Sehun how to use it but only Beomseok ever found a passion in it.

Now, as Sehun has the spacey expanse of the back seat of his father’s jeep, he kicks up his feet to stretch out comfortably. His brother and father both chuckle with knowing smiles. A small semblance of a pout formed on Sehun’s pink lips. They knew Sehun was a major diva but they’ve grown used to his unusual fixations.

To them, men were strong, bulky, loved everything to do with guns or explosives, but those things are not Sehun. They believed it was just in Sehun’s morals to not kill animals and that he would come around eventually.

That was part of the reason Sehun didn’t want to come out as gay to his family. Though, he thought it was obvious. With stereotypes or not, his massive love for fashion and collecting magazines should be a dead giveaway for them but Sehun would like to think they were in denial.

Looking out, it was the frozen forest. Winter was ending soon, the snow glistening under the sun’s morning touch. Though murdering wildlife wasn’t his choice, he loved nature and every part of it. Sehun acted like a city boy at most times, but he’s grateful he was born in a rural area on the edge of Lesville.

Soon, the jeep came to a halt, surprising Sehun.

“This is deep in enough,” his dad pulls the shift gear back, pulling the keys to the car. “Grab your gears, boys,” he lifts his own bag over his shoulder, stepping out of the jeep.

Sehun sighs, unbuckling himself, already feeling sorry for the deers and birds. As he gets out, a cool fresh air hits his face. He breathes in the smell of cold and leaves, a giddy feeling in his belly at being in the presence of something so relaxing. The temperature is perfect, not too chilly that he was shivering, allowing him to loosen the scarf his mother had wrapped tightly around his neck.

____________________________

  
  


The woods are a blurry after image, the green and brown blend in with one another as his eyesight could only react to his speed so fast. Looking back and forth to get a glimpse of the others who are following him, he counts, _1, 2, 4, 8, 12, 13, 15, 17._ 17\. Good.

The cool air invades his nose, the fur of his muzzle standing with joy and his primal instincts surfacing, making his beast roar from within. The pups hang close beside him, all fourteen of them prancing with joy.

Though he preferred it when the entire pack ran with him, he figured taking a stroll with the children was a good change of pace once in a while. Running through the woods, he gazed fondly at the pups playing with each other, rolling on the snow, pouncing on one another.

It is wonderful. Lesville had been better than he’d expected. Upon his arrival he’d expected ethical unpleasantries like horse riding and… cows… and farms and… _cowboys_ . He was against moving here, to say the least. But as soon as he managed glimpses at the women here, he’s got to say he was pleasantly surprised. _That lady had some ass._

The town was more modernized than he’d anticipated. Of course it was nothing like the city that had skyscrapers and technology like none other but it wasn’t entirely bad either. Surely the town doesn't have high-rise superstructures but it was not a completely runned-down village either.

The town was relatively big, the schools were big and though he isn’t much of a shopaholic, the malls looked to be in good shape. On the drive to the packhouse, he’d seen many shop lots filled with comforting and bright coloured cafes and coffee shops, clothing stores and supermarkets. The town was in good shape, actually. Darehesay, better than the city. But that’s only because of the forest. The forest in the city wasn't safe to run in with how small it was.

_It’s been awhile since we’ve had some peace, finally somewhere comfortable,_ he thought.

_“Kai,”_ he didn’t even need to look at the source of the voice, knowing fully well the pups couldn’t use their mindlink.

_“What is it, Andrew?”_ Kai turns his head to quickly acknowledge the older alphas’ presence. Andrew is big, but nowhere bigger than Kai. His grey fur ran across the expanse of his strong back, eyes elegant and poise. Fitting for second in command.

_“Tina and I found a jeep at the back of the forest,”_ Andrew directed his muzzle in a direction, somewhere off to the left, nodding at it. _“Human hunters most likely, there was a gun in a bag.”_

Kai sighs internally, his beast roaring in anger, with knowing his morning run has been cut short. _“Okay, I’ll collect the pups and run along the other side, keep them away from the packhouse,”_ he paws along towards the pups, nudging them with his nose, in indication of returning.

The pups whine and cry in disappointment, forcing a low growl from the bottom of Kai’s throat. They whimper along as they walk back sullenly to the packhouse. _1, 3, 4, 6,_ Kai counts, _7, 9, 10, 12… 13._

A glimpse of worry washes through Kai when he looks behind to see that the fourteenth puppy is nowhere to be found. It wouldn’t take a scientist for Kai to tell that Andrew sensed his anxiousness almost immediately.

_“Kai? What’s wrong?”_

_“Come back here, Timothy’s not here.”_

_“What?!”_ Kai could practically hear Andrew’s stomping through the woods at the knowledge of his own son gone missing and Kai cursed the elder for losing his cool.

_Bang!_ A drop in Kai’s heart could be felt when a loud gunshot is heard from the middle of the forest. His head snaps backwards and the smell of iron invaded his nostrils. The pups behind him whines even louder, overloading Kai’s senses.

Feeling an overwhelming sensation, Kai barked at the pups, causing them to scurry towards the packhouse. Andrew would meet them on the way anyways. He bolted towards the smell, worry deep in the pit of his abdomen.

_“Kai!”_ He hears Andrew call out for him.

Not caring for the voices of his mentor, he ran over the bushes, under the trees, and pounced in for the kill on the most beautiful boy Kai has ever laid his eyes upon.

  
  
  
  


**Leave comments!!! <3**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter!!!! i may seem like boo boo the fool to y'all because i promised to release this last month hhhhh :') but i swEar i wanted to. i just wrote a few more chapters so i dont screw up some of the important details hehe. feel free to check out some of my other stuff since y'all are here already ;) thank you so much for reading! i'll probably upload the second chapter tomorrow but i also think i should stop making promises i cant keep hhhh. i'll be uploading a new chapter for blood house rly soon too (and thats another promise i cant keep) istg guys im more organized irl hmmm
> 
> anyways, i hope u guys are prepared for another journey with me :33! and feel free to follow my new twt: @jokingly_funny i wanna interact more ;'( thank you and see u tomorrow!!


	3. 𝕤𝕡𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕦𝕡.

Sehun kicks the snow under his feet, marvelling at how light it is and how slowly it fell back to the ground. He curled his fingers around each other, holding his hands behind his back like a child as he laughed while he wrote inappropriate words on the ground with his foot. The snow glistened under the sun, a golden colour cascading among the whites, so moist and cool.

“Stop playing Sehun, come on,” Beomseok nudges Sehun with his gun and the younger grimace in disgust. Their dad chuckles, walking past them with his rifle held close to his torso. Sehun didn’t bother bringing his one along. Well, ‘his’. He left the bag in the jeep, not ever planning to use it.

“I’ll just head that side,” Sehun points to somewhere where it was more dense with trees, wanting to inspect wildlife more up close now that he was outside anyways.

“Okay,” his dad knits his eyebrows with a furrow, reluctancy full in his voice. He knew Sehun was uncomfortable with the animal hunting so it’s not like he could force him to join him. “Don’t walk too far from the jeep okay?”

“Okay,” Sehun was already walking towards the trees, intrigued by the colours. If only he had brought his camera.

Sehun pranced through the forest, taking good glimpses at whatever catches his eyes. He found a scurry of squirrels sleeping in the drey of a tree trunk. They curled up together with one another, their brown softness still, yet moving along with their small breathing.

Sehun reaches out with his index finger to caress it’s brown fur, a smile growing on his face as the squirrel shivered cutely at his cold touch. Sehun really wanted to take it back home with him, but he knew the wildlife should remain in their natural habitat, no matter how much he wanted them. He doubts they’ll be too comfortable living in his house mainly decorated in hides of their co-species anyways.

The brunette sighs, placing his palms on his thighs, he stands back up straight. He turns around to continue his mini expedition, until he catches eye with a dog-like creature stare at him.

At first he thought it was a lost wild dog, which he was hardly scared of given that his father had taught both Beomseok and him on how to deal with the strays.

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Sehun saunters over to it. It had grey fur, which Sehun has never seen in a wild dog before. On further inspection, it’s nose was narrower than a dogs’, ears much pointier. The way it sat is peculiar too, with it’s paws almost centimetres apart, it wagged its tail back and forth.

Sehun walks closer to it and holds his hands out, palms down, just the way his dad taught him. Instead of it responding like it usually should, it tilted its head in curiosity as if intrigued by him. Sehun is now inches close to it, stopping in his tracks, his blood ran cold.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Sehun stumbles backwards as he realizes what animal he had come across. What the fuck. The creature gets startled as Sehun lands flat on his butt, not caring for the snow one bit as his heart thumps loudly. 

It runs away at Sehun’s action, allowing Sehun to breathe for a little bit.  _ What the actual fuck. _

Sehun knew for fact that New Hampshire did  _ not _ have wolves. Wolves weren’t 200 miles from here, in Quebec. Yet, a cub had stood in front of him. They travel in packs, that’s for sure, but wolves do not migrate.

_ Bang! _ Eyes wide, Sehun remembered about his brother and father. He looks in the direction where the sound of the gunshot came from, only to be met with a beast almost bigger than Sehun himself practically hurdling itself at him.

Sehun screams, he topples over completely at that point, the wolf on top of him. It growls as it bares its fangs at him, drool dripping from the bottom of its muzzle onto Sehun’s neck.

Sehun shivered under its touch, tears forming at the brim of his eyes. He shakes, intimidated, screams barely coming out of his mouth, scared the beast would harm him.

“P-please,” shakily, he said. As if an animal could understand him. A tear rolled down his cheek. The wolf yapped at him, effectively shutting Sehun up with a startled yelp. Curiously, the canine sniffed at him, rubbing his nose around Sehun’s torso and hands. The human whimpers, not daring to move. He really should’ve brought that gun.

The wolf is huge. It covered most of Sehun as he lay under it, its gigantic paws sprawled beside all four of Sehun’s limbs. Its fur is multi-coloured with the bottom of its abdomen, a dark brown followed by an ombre as Sehun’s eyes travel upwards to the top of its body, which is completely black. 

Black wolves were a rarity in the world, that much Sehun knew. He remembers reading about them. But what piqued his interest the most was the wolf’s beady golden eyes. They glimmered almost, speckles of a brighter yellow besmirched its orbs. He felt like he could sink in them and never find the surface again. But that would be just too weird, it’s an animal for chrissake.

The wolf’s head snaps up to the left, as if it had heard a voice, and Sehun flinched so harshly the beast stared back down at Sehun with… amusement?

Another gunshot sounded from the same spot as earlier. The black wolf’s head moves to the blast, a loud whimper coming through the woods. Sehun’s eyes grew in worry.  _ Is the baby wolf okay? _

The beast removes itself from Sehun, dashing towards the sound. 

Sehun gets back up with shaky legs, not knowing what to do he holds his hands to his head. Not only relieved but even more worried. He knew the wolf was most probably heading towards his father. Kicking his feet on the ground he curses his cowardice. Shutting his eyes he runs in the same direction the wolf went.

  
  
  
  
  


The more he ran, the more worried he got for his brother and father. Twigs and stray tree barks slap Sehun’s legs and more, causing him to wince in pain each time. He knew he had walked too far from the jeep, and he felt so stupid for not listening to his father.

_ Come on, come on, come on _ ,  _ get there faster.  _ His feet burned that’s for sure. Sehun never ran.

Tripping on a tree branch, Sehun yelps when he topples face first into the snow. He lifts his head up to see three wolves, and his brother and father huddle together with their guns to their chest. Surprisingly no one noticed him, since he fell from behind a bush.The wolves and his family too focused on one another.

The pup Sehun saw earlier was bleeding from a bullet wound on its leg. Another older grey wolf nudged the pup, as if to comfort it as it whimpered and Sehun’s heart clenched. The black wolf, which Sehun noticed was much bigger than the other wolves, remained growling at his dad and brother, fangs on show and legs sprawled out in a form of dominance.

At first, Sehun wondered why his dad didn’t just shoot the three. That’s when he noticed two more wolves behind them, one also grey and the other, brown, rendering his dad and brother hopeless completely.

Tears rolled out of Sehun’s eyes, scared for his and his family’s life. Sehun has read one too many articles about families dying from animal attacks and he feared that would be their reality real soon. He had considered going back to pick up a gun but Sehun doesn’t wish to kill anything at all, which he knew was selfish of him.

Animals are primal, lived on instincts. Sometimes Sehun wished they didn’t. Especially now. Sehun wanted so bad for them to be able to understand each other just somehow.

The black beast howled as it lunged at his dad. His father held out his gun, the beast pushed him back. The brown wolf behind him bites him by the leg, and his dad screamed in pain. Blood gradually blooms on his father’s trousers. Beomseok lifts up his gun, shouting his dad’s name, the grey wolf then runs up to knock the gun in his hand causing the gun to point directly at the cub.

Sensing danger at the now unprotected pup, Sehun hurls himself at the animal, pushing him and the wolf out of the way of Beomseok’s line of shot as the gun’s loud boom sounds. A stupid move, Sehun could tell. Now, they really were going to be mauled by animals with no chance of escape. 

At times, Sehun really wishes he was as strong as Beomseok, or as brave as his dad. But with the thought of dying, Sehun sobs quietly, fingers tangled in the soft fur of the pup as he sits on the cold snow.

The pup then sticks out its tongue at Sehun, licking the tears away. Confused, Sehun opens his eyes to find the wolves’ attention fully fixated on him. Feeling his heart drop, Sehun shuts his eyes again and grips the pup’s fur more tightly, anticipating some form of pain on his body, maybe a bite or a claw slash. But none came.

Slowly looking up he sees the black wolf above him again. Its dominant stare pierced through Sehun like needles and pins. The wolf nudges Sehun’s forehead with its nose, and continues to pick up the injured pup by the scruff with the blunt edges of its muzzle. The wolves leave one by one, the bigger grey wolf softly growling at Sehun’s dad who was on the floor grimacing from the wound on his calf.

They were spared.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOI,,kept my promise hA. y'all surprised? mmm i might upload the next chapter tomorrow as well :3
> 
> hope y'all enjoyed this chapter,, feel free to check out my other books as well!! thank you so much for reading ;)
> 
> leave comments!


	4. 𝕒𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕒𝕟 𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕝? 𝕠𝕣 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕕𝕖𝕧𝕚𝕝?

“I’m telling you Chanyeol, it was bigger than me!” Sehun slams his locker, frustrated that his friend of more than ten years wouldn’t believe him.

“You’re telling me,” Chanyeol points his index finger at Sehun, other hand carrying a stack of books, bag dangling on his right shoulder. The chains of his tight black ripped jeans clinking against the grey metal lockers, his guns’ and roses’ t-shirt tucked into the hem of it. “You found wolves. In _ New Hampshire. _ ”

“Yes, I’m not lying!”

Chanyeol’s annoying laughter fills the already noisy hallway. The other students pause to look at Chanyeol and blood rushes to Sehun’s cheeks in embarrassment.

“Sehun, you always keep going on about how there aren’t any wolves here.” The elder tousles the black mop he calls hair. Sehun glares at it. He keeps telling Chanyeol to cut the damn thing. Now, it reached the middle of his eyebrows in a messy bowl cut. Sehun has never been more offended by hair in his life.

“I know but,” Sehun scratches his head. “I guess I was wrong.”

Chanyeol shook his head, smiling fondly.

“And you know what the weirdest thing was?” The two walk together towards their separate classes. Sehun always hated the fact that he and Chanyeol weren’t in the same class this year.

Chanyeol nods, egging for Sehun to continue. He shoves his hands into his chained pockets. His lanky walk disturbed Sehun to no end but Sehun didn’t comment on it. This time.

“They understood me,” Chanyeol stood dead in their tracks, looking at Sehun. “Like, I was crying and shit, I mean who wouldn’t in that situation? So anyways, I guess the wolves were almost understanding? I mean we shot their cub and everything, but it’s like a parent who took pity on their child and decided not to punish them. That kind of feeling.”

Chanyeol hums, eyes narrowing at Sehun.

“What?” Sehun laughs at his friend, thinking he probably sounded crazy.

“Nothing,” Chanyeol blinks. “Let’s just go.”

______________________________________

  
  


“Keep yourself out of trouble,” she practically slammed the book close after reading the rules and regulations to him. 

As if he would follow it. 

“Hanna over there will show you around,” she indicates towards the younger girl intern who had been engraving her eyes into him for almost the entire talk. She waves at him and shows her braces teeth, her hair tied into a braid. He doubted she would even make a good fuck and dump. He immediately misses the city, wondering why he had even migrated to somewhere as boring as Hampshire.

_ We need to protect the packhouse. Especially you.  _ He rolled his eyes at his thoughts. He didn’t need protecting. He was strong enough.

Getting up, Hanna reaches her palm out, offering it to him. “Hanna. Hanna Rosenburg,” she blushes. 

He smiles at her, not bothering to get up. “Where’s the cafeteria, Hanna?”

  
  
  
  
  


“Here’s your locker,” she glances up shyly at him then down. How boring. “Number 188. Over there is the science lab,” she scratches her head. “Y-you’re lucky.” She chuckles.

“Why?” He could tell she was trying to make small talk but she hardly made any sense.

“B-because it’s close to one of your classes?” Hanna awkwardly shuffles. 

“Oh.”

“T-there’s your class!” She points vigorously at the end of the hall. Pacing towards it she practically tries breaking down the door with her fist, rapping at it. 

He walks slowly towards her, barely amused. A man who he presumed was the teacher opens it to greet her, with Hanna pointing towards him.

The teacher smiles at him. “Good afternoon, we’ve been waiting.” He smiles beautifully. The teacher’s arms were toned and muscular. He had short blonde hair and a beard. His eyes were blue, quite striking in contrast with his slightly darker skin.

“He’s Zac, your homeroom teacher.” Zac nods. 

“It’s english class right now, come on in and introduce yourself.” 

____________________________________________

  
  


The class became rambunctious and rowdy just as Mr. Zac left the class to greet whoever was knocking on the door. 

Sehun sighs, putting his pen down as he leans on the windowsill. He looks out and gazes at the green football field and students playing soccer on it as the coach overlooked them. He giggles when he spots Chanyeol near the goal stumble on his long legs, falling with the ball in his hand.

“Hey fag, wanna play with us?”

“Go away, James,” he whispers, detaching himself from the window to look down at his desk. James sits on Ruby’s table, the girl who sat next to Sehun. The poor girl looks frightened and uncomfortable but says nothing even when two more boys, John and Dylan crowd around her looking at Sehun.

James Imp, John Dertyl, and Dylan Myler. Classic trio bully gang in every book ever. Chanyeol called them the Powerpuff Girls.

With a town so small, everyone grew up together. He’s known Imp and Dertyl since they were infants yet Sehun never knew how they became like this. Myler had just transferred in a couple years back but he was more of an introvert back then. Sehun wished he had stayed introverted.

“Go away, he says!” Dylan laughs reaching towards Sehun’s table, grabbing a book on it.

He lifts the book up, handing it to John. Sehun stands.

“‘The Wolf Journal’,” John mocks as he reads the title from its cover. Dylan and James snicker.

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Glad to know you’re literate, at least,” Sehun reaches up to take his book back, but John holds it higher.

James takes the book from John’s hold then, John directing a confused expression at him. 

“You want it back?” He smirks. James brings his hand on the book up as high as he could. Ruby gasps as she realizes what James was going to do. 

Sehun’s eyes widen then clenches, waiting for the blow to his head. But the door opened and in came Mr. Zac. Feeling relieved Sehun huffs out the breath he was holding. A tut came from James who went back to his seat in the middle of the class, Dylan and John following suit.

The class went silent as everyone moved back to their seats.

Sehun too, fell back into his chair, receiving an apologetic stare from Ruby which he did not acknowledge. Sehun looks to the front of the class, grumbling under his breath how the boys didn’t give his book back.

Walking through the front door was a boy with tan bronzed skin and messy jet black hair. He had plump lips and piercing eyes like no other. Jawline sharp, and cheekbones high. He had a snarky look to him but if Sehun had a face like that, no doubt he’ll be a snob as well. His toned arms fitted perfectly with the tight shirt he was wearing. Faded blue jeans hung low on his hips with his arm carrying a black backpack. If Chanyeol were here, he would’ve called the boy a ‘fashion trashion’ and as much clothing oriented Sehun was, he couldn’t help but salivate at the boy in front.

Many of the girls too, he noticed, either started touching up their makeup or fixing their hair. Looking around the class, the boy’s eyes fell on Sehun’s. The boy smirked knowingly and god was it heavenly. Sehun felt his heart thump.

“Listen up people,” Mr. Zac did his signature teacher clap. “We have a-someone new from the city, please introduce yourself,” he gestured towards the boy.

Simpering more, the boy hunched his back relaxed. Wondering what he was gonna say, the class gaped at him in silence. Even John and Dylan stared at him like he was a snack. 

“Not so nice to meet you all,” Mr. Zac’s face fell. “Name is Kai. You’re only allowed to call me Kim.” A few whispers erupted in the class and it seemed like that only egged the boy- Kai- further on with a smug look. “To be frank, I didn’t want to move here at first.”

A bunch of  _ what the fuck’s  _ and confused glimpses were sounded off.

“But ever since I’ve gotten here, I just feel bad for you all. I’ve seen how shitty your town is. All the men and women; including you guys, look so much like skunks and rats. Lucky for you, I have decided to remain here for the time being, as eye candy for you rotten looki- ”

“What he means is,” Mr. Zac cuts in. “He wishes to get along wit-”

“Also,” Kai’s voice boomed with authority, a gut feeling in Sehun’s chest felt like that came naturally to Kai. “I will warn you once, and once only,” Mr. Zac’s eyes widened in fear. “Do not do anything I don’t like. Like cut me off,” Kai smiles widely at Zac. “Or your head will fly.”

_ Bitchy, but straight to the point at least. _

The class fell silent. Sehun gazes at Kai in wonderment and curiosity. It was as if he'd met the boy before but he couldn’t pinpoint exactly when and where.

“W- well then, pick your seat Kai,” Mr. Zac gulped. 

There was only one seat vacant in the class. It was the seat next to James.

“Anywhere?” Kai’s eyes flicker from Mr. Zac to Sehun.

“Yes.”

James, expecting Kai to sit beside him, inched away from his supposed seat, obviously creeped out by the other male. However, Kai avoided that seat entirely, as if he hadn’t even noticed it and walked towards the back of the class. 

The class is dead silent as everyone stares at Kai walking up to Ruby, Sehun’s deskmate.

“Move,” a simple yet menacing command. Ruby looks up at Kai, glasses hiked low on the bridge of her nose, jaw slack in shock. Her eyes flitter back and forth Kai and James. “I sit anywhere right?” Kai smiles, amusement evident as he slowly seems to understand what James’ relationship with the class was, even Mr. Zac’s face mimics worry as well. Kai turns his head to Sehun and winks. 

Never once in Sehun’s 17 years of life had he felt so much disgust for one man.

Ruby slowly packs her things, picking up her bag, she stares wide eyed in horror as James smiles at her, almost too delighted while Kai lankily sits in her-  _ his _ seat, shoving his bag to the side of the table.

The only reason no one dared to sit there is because Sehun- well, Chanyeol- calls it the Bermuda Triangle of Sparkles, since it is directly in between all three of the Powerpuff Girls.

“Wait,” Sehun stands, immediately regretting his choice. Ruby turns to him. Picking up his books and bag, Sehun pushes his chair back, offering it to Ruby. “Sit here, I’ll go there,” Kai turns his head up to Sehun, eyes widened with a smile so wide, Sehun had the urge to slap it right off him.

Walking to the front he plopped down on the seat beside James, not paying attention to the latter, he took out his books.

Mr. Zac sighed and decided to continue class with a  _ ‘Watch yourself, Imp.’ _

From the back, he can hear Ruby arguing with Kai. Though soft, he could make out some words. “They’ll harass him to no end!”

At that moment, Sehun would’ve been grateful to the girl for once if it wasn’t followed by a sarcastic remark from  _ Sir Im-a-dick-salot _ right after. 

“So?”

Sehun regretted not hitting him.

  
  
  


**leave comments!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as promised, i have arrived muahahhahah!!! mfs its 12am this is some cinderella shit with me posting this. will upload next part real soon!! :33 
> 
> do leave comments and kudos! it really encourages me to write more with knowing there are actual ppl enjoying the book so far hehe 


	5. 𝕓𝕦𝕣𝕟, 𝕓𝕦𝕣𝕟, 𝕓𝕦𝕣𝕟

  


“He’s such a bitch.”

  


Chanyeol scoffs, leaning back. He crosses his arms. “If I was there, I would have shown that ass his place.”

  


Sehun just smiles, knowing fully well how fast his friend’s fuse blows. He took a full bite of the sandwich he was holding and Chanyeol came back forward to take a bite of his spaghetti and meatballs.

  


The cafeteria is bustling with students in all directions. Most of them were already seated, in exception of the ones who came down late, lining up to take their food.

  


Looking around, Sehun doesn’t see Kai anywhere.

  


Chanyeol looks up at his friend from his food. “It’s fine,” he attempts to say with his mouth disgustingly full with greasy bolognese. “Tanned skin, fashion trashion, messy hot, right? I’ll punch him if I see him.”

  


Sehun rolls his eyes, dipping his fries into tomato sauce. “That’s exactly what I’m afraid of.”

  


Their seemingly normal lunch together was interrupted by a loud sound from the entrance of the cafeteria. Sehun squints in a judgemental stare when he sees James and John’s unabating and frankly just annoying laughter.

  


The Powerpuff Girls pick up their trays of food, purposefully spilling some on the lunch lady. Sehun’s eyes twitch with disgust as they snicker, smacking each other's backs.

  


Chanyeol glanced at them, then back at Sehun, who sighs.

  


“You know,” Chanyeol’s mouth was still full. He grins cheekily.

  


A knowing smile forms on Sehun’s face.

  


Chanyeol looks back at the three, pointing at them. “I think one of them will fall down soon.”

  


Sehun didn’t know how but when Chanyeol says something will happen, most of the time they do actually happen. It was an odd thing to explain. A few years ago, Sehun had cried when his pet hamster disappeared. Chanyeol said he had foreseen that his hamster would run through his door real soon. And it happened. Mr. Snugglepuffs came running back to Sehun as soon as Chanyeol said that, and he couldn’t have been more grateful. Though, Mr. Snugglepuffs died of old age a few days later. That, and he hadn’t seen Chanyeol for a week because he was sick.

  


At times, Sehun really thought Chanyeol was a real fortune teller. He had a conversation about it with the elder, to which he replied;  _ I dunno man, things seem to just happen.  _ It always left Sehun confused and bewildered. Sehun wanted to ask more questions but he knew Chanyeol would get dismissive about it. Always.

  


Sehun’s thoughts are broken as a loud shout sounds through the canteen. John seemingly trips over air, flailing his arms, causing his tray of spaghetti to land directly on James’ head. The room fills with laughter and cheers, the lunch lady seems pretty smug about it too.

  


Sehun chortles at that, looking at Chanyeol, who had a proud look on his face. How he does it, Sehun will never know.

  


Chanyeol drops his fork, putting his head down.

  


“You know what? I think sitting with James might just be better than sitting with that jerk, he’s easier to bully,” Sehun says.

  


The lack of response makes Sehun peer up at Chanyeol.

  


“What’s wron-”

  


“Quiet,” he whispers. He looks down, but he side-eyes the cafeteria. As if looking for something.

  


“What?” Sehun whispers back, mimicking Chanyeol and keeping his head down. The elder hushes him.

  


That’s when Chanyeol’s eyes lock on something. Sehun follows his line of sight to see Kai, standing with a full tray in hand. 

  


Kai seemed to be looking around as well, his eyebrows knit in a furrow, not bothering to mind about what had happened to James. Maybe he was looking around for a table or something.

  


Sehun scoffs then laughs at Chanyeol. “Chan, you don’t have to be so dramatic. I told y-”

  


This time Chanyeol glares at Sehun. “Quiet.” He repeats, more as a warning now.

  


Sehun flinches slightly and dips his head down to keep a low profile. “Okay… why?” He mouths.

  


He’s never seen Chanyeol this serious before, and it was highly nerve-racking to say the least. 

  


“Well, unless you want Mr. Badboy over there to hear you crushing on him, I suggest you Shut. Up.”

  


Sehun giggles softly. “Chanyeol, he’s on the other side of the canteen, I don’t think-.” Chanyeol shushes him again and Sehun clamps his mouth shut.

  


“We’re going,” Chanyeol stands and immediately pulls Sehun with him. Both of them head to the hallway outside the cafeteria.

  


He pouted and pans his gaze back to Kai.

  


His heart drops when he sees the male stare back at him, glaring darkly.

  


_____________________________________

  


_ “ _ _ In August 1775 a royal proclamation declared that the King's American subjects were ‘engaged in open and avowed rebellion.’ Later that year, Parliament passed the American Prohibitory Act, which made all American vessels and cargoes forfeit to the Crown. And in May 1776 the Congress learned that the King had negotiated treaties with German states to hire mercenaries to fight in America. The weight of these actions combined to convince many Americans that the mother country was treating the colonies as a foreign entity.” _

  


Sehun filters out Mrs.Tate’s voice and all of her 60 year old self, as she turns her back to the class to scribble notes onto the chalkboard.

  


He twirls his pen around in between his two fingers, sighing. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” he whispers.

  


James scoffs, chuckling. His feet were situated on Sehun’ chair, shoes poking Sehun’s hips. His back was to the wall, sitting sideways on his own chair. “You’re so annoying,” James sighed.

  


A tight smile forms on Sehun’s lips and he finally turns his gaze away from their history teacher to the annoying blonde seated beside him. “I’m the annoying one?” Sehun laughs, looking at James’ feet then back up at said boy in a condescending look.

  


Staring back at Sehun with his blue eyes, James shook his head. In terms of looks, James was mediocre. He had bright hair, sapphire eyes. He isn’t as ripped as Chanyeol or Kai but he definitely isn’t as skinny as Sehun. To put it into words, he’s very average.

  


Smirking, James brought his arms forward to grab Sehun by the back of his neck, pulling him in to whisper in his ear.

  


“Don’t try to be smart with me, bitch,” James grabs Sehun’s arm with a bruising grip. 

  


Pulling his arm back like it had touched fire, Sehun scoots away slightly subconsciously. 

  


“Why do you hate me so much?” Sehun whispers, a scowl etched on his face. “Why are you doing this to everyone? You weren’t like this before.”

  


Scoffing, James removed his feet from Sehun’s chair to plant it on the floor, turning his body straight to Mrs.Tate.

  


“Sehun,” James smiled. “I’m just the bad guy to your book, and you’re the bad guy to mine, there shouldn’t be any other reason.”

  


Sehun took that statement at face value. Actually, he didn’t know how else to take that statement. But something tells Sehun that there was deeper meaning to it than just pure hate. In fact, at that moment Sehun saw something. A soft look in James’ eyes. It had been years since Sehun saw that look in his old friend but he knew he wouldn’t be seeing it again anytime soon.

  


Sehun sighed as he saw James’ attention returning to the lady in front.

  


“Now, with this in mind,” Mrs.Tate announces loudly. “I expect a full detailed report on the causes of the Declaration of Independence on my table next Monday. And today is,” Mrs.Tate pauses to look at her phone. “Thursday. So you cannot use time as an excuse.”

  


The class groans. As if they didn’t have enough assignments already.

  


Sehun craned his head backwards to look at Kai, wondering if he was actually going to do it. Kai didn’t seem like the type of person to be religious on studies. Much less history.

  


“You may do the report in pairs. Kim, since you’re new here, I’ll assign your partner. Do it with Sehun,” Mrs.Tate stacks her papers and lifts her belongings up to exit the class. 

  


Sehun’s eyes comically pop out of their sockets, Kai mum but he stares at Sehun with intensity.

  


“Remember, Monday!” The lady finally walks out.

  


___________________________________________

  
  


The hallways flood with students rushing out of their classrooms as the school bell resonates with its incessant ringing.

  


“What was up with you today?” Sehun throws Chanyeol a raised eyebrow.

  


“Nothing,” Chanyeol says dismissively, slamming his locker closed.

  


Sehun shrugs his backpack closer to his shoulder.

  


“I can’t wait till winter is over,” Chanyeol pulls the sleeves of his shirt down. “Then I can wear whatever the fuck I want, tank tops are the shit man.”

  


“No, you can’t. School.”

  


“Don’t care, and didn’t ask.”

  


Sehun rolled his eyes as they turned the hallway. The two always walked home together since both their houses were in walking distance from the school. One of the perks of living in a small town.

  


“Besides, winter is already over.”

  


“Yeah, but it’s still fucking sub-zero out here.”

  


“You’re so dramatic.”

  


Stopping in his tracks, Sehun nearly bumps into someone’s chest, if not for that person putting his arms out to hold Sehun by the shoulder before they had collided.

  


Looking up, Sehun is met with bronze skin and the oh, so beaded black eyes he dreaded looking at.

  


“Sehun,” his lips part, wanting to say something but was in the middle of choosing his words. “I was looking for you.”

  


“Kim,” Sehun says grimly. He backs up slowly, Kai’s hands fall back to his sides.

  


“Mutt,” Chanyeol mumbles, glaring at Kai with ferocity. Sehun looked up at his best friend and was met with intimidation like no other. Sehun was perplexed as to why. 

  


“Hag,” Kai replies with equal venom.

  


Mutt? Hag? These boys had to have the worst insults ever because Sehun surely wasn’t clapping hands at them. Props for creativity, though.

  


“What’s up?” Sehun looks back up at Kai.

  


Kai cocks his head as he’s broken out of his staring competition with Chanyeol.

  


“You said you were looking for me?”

  


“Right,” Kai puts his left hand into his pocket, the other on the backpack sling hanging off his right shoulder. “About the assignment,” Kai pauses. “Saturday, my place.”

  


More than a question, it sounded more of a statement. Rolling his eyes, Sehun pursed his lips. “It’s not like you would accept ‘no’ as an answer.”

  


Chanyeol whistles, delighted at his friend’s response.

  


Kai seemingly unfazed by it just nods. “I’ll text you my address, you better come,” he says.

  


“You have my number?”

  


Kai shrugs. “I asked for it from some red-headed intern,” ah. Hanna Rosenburg. The school’s ex-slut.

  


Nodding, Sehun side-steps Kai to walk towards the front door, the other letting him do so. Chanyeol follows Sehun suite and the two continue their walk home together, leaving Kai staring at the two’s backs.

  


Walking out to the field entrance, filled with waiting students. Sehun rolls his eyes after it lands on the PowerPuff Girls, sitting on one of the plastic benches out near the school’s field. Sehun stops to glare at James, who takes out Sehun’s book from his bag, throwing it onto the muddy snow and stepping on it, disheveling the papers. Sehun flinches. 

  


“Sehun?”

  


Sehun snaps his gaze from them to Chanyeol. “Yeah, sorry.”

  


“What’s up?” Chanyeol looks the same direction as Sehun, but doesn’t see anything from the crowd.

  


“Nothing. Let’s just go.”

  
  


————————————————————————

  
  
  


“Chanyeol, how nice of you to come by this lovely evening,” Sehun’s mom unties her apron and leaves it at the counter to walk up to greet Chanyeol. 

  


“It’s always a pleasure, Mrs.Oh,” Chanyeol takes her hand as she pulls him in for a kiss on the cheek.

  


“My god, when will you ever call me by my name? It’s been eleven years, darling,” she frowns.

  


Chanyeol huffs, smiling. “When you stop giving me these great reactions, Mila,” he grins cheekily. “Where’s Beom and Uncle?” He looks around the almost empty house.

  


“In the hospital,” Mila frowns.

  


Chanyeol’s eyes widens. “Was it that bad?”

  


_ I told you so, _ Sehun mouths at Chanyeol.

  


“Thank heavens, no,” Mila sighs. “Yeonseok just has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days until he can bear walking with that bite injury of his,” she shakes her head. “To think there would be wolves near us, I get worried sick whenever those two boys go on their hunting spree now,” Mila looked to Sehun. “Trust me when I say your dad is stubborn, it’s hardly been a week since the accident and he’s already preparing for a new spot on the wall, big enough for a wolf.”

  


“I’m sure it will be fine, Mila,” Chanyeol rests his hands on her shoulder and Mila stares up gratefully at him.

  


Sehun points a face of disgust at the two. It’s not as if Chanyeol hadn’t come to his house before but the fact that Chanyeol and his mom got along better than the twins in The Parent Trap disturbs Sehun. And they were  _ twins. _ He didn’t know which ticked him more, the fact that Chanyeol was polite to someone for once or his mom loved Chanyeol like she was his son.

  


_ One day,  _ Sehun squints,  _ One day I’ll show her Chanyeol is only in it for her pies. _

  


“I’ll just be here for a while,” Chanyeol smiles at her. “My dad says I have to be at home at 8,” huh. Chanyeol didn’t mention that. 

  


“Well then, I better finish up the cranberry pie quickly!” Sehun’s mom turns to put her apron on as she moves to the kitchen. 

  


Chanyeol looks to Sehun with a shit-eating grin on his face. Sehun squints.  _ One day,  _ Sehun mouths, Chanyeol sticking his tongue out in rebuttal.

  


“Mom, we’ll be upstairs!” Sehun announces.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You didn’t mention a curfew,” Sehun says.

  


Shrugging, Chanyeol kept mum, battling Sehun to the death on the screen, fingers relentless on his controller. “Didn’t find a chance.”

  


“Why though?” Sehun says. “And why only for this week?”

  


“Don’t know man, old man’s a psycho.”

  


Sehun hums, sitting back on the edge of his bed, legs sprawled out on the floor.

  


“If he’s a psycho, this town’ll be doomed,” Sehun laughs. 

  


The two stay in silence for a few minutes, the only noise coming from the TV with its sounds of explosions and poor voice acting.

  


“Chan?”

  


“Hm?”

  


“Where are you  _ actually  _ going?”

  


A few pauses before Chanyeol sighs. “Can’t keep anything from you huh,” he pauses the game before turning to Sehun with a serious face. Sehun gulped. “I’m…meeting a girl at Dale’s.”

  


Sehun scoffs.  _ I knew it.  _ “What the fuck, Chanyeol?!”

  


Chanyeol both his hands up in surrender. “Hey-”

  


“Bro’s before ho’s, don’t you remember?” Sehun stands.

  


“Hey, hey. I know I broke the pact but to be fair-”

  


“To be fair what?”

  


“To be fair you have that date with Kim-”

  


“That’s school.”

  


Chanyeol shut his mouth, peering up at Sehun, who actually didn’t look that angry to Chanyeol’s surprise. One thing he loved about his best friend is that they’d never actually fight over something so dumb.

  


Rolling his eyes, Sehun smiles slightly before sitting down next to Chanyeol, picking his controller up to continue the game. “What’s her name?”

  


“Um, confi-fucking-dential information.”

  


“The only thing confidential right now is when I murder your ass and hide your dead body under my bed if you don’t tell me now, Mr. Talbot.”

  


Chanyeol frowns, disgusted. “Don’t. Not the last name.” He stares at Sehun then back at the TV.

  


“T. A. L. B. O. T,” Sehun spells out.

  


Chanyeol gags. 

  


“Chanyeol Talbot,Chanyeol Talbot, Chanyeol Talbot, Chanyeol Talbot, Chanyeol Talbot, Chanyeol Talbot, Chanyeol Talbot, Chanyeol Talbot.”

  


“Okay, okay!” Chanyeol pauses the game, almost dropping his controller. “I give in,” he sighs. Sehun smirks knowingly. “Charlotte.”

  


“ _ No,” _ Sehun’s eyes widened almost comically.

  


“Hey-”

  


“Out of  _ all  _ the girls in the school, Chanyeol? Charlotte Imp?”

  


“I mean-”

  


“She’s two years younger than us-”

  


“I didn’t discriminate you when you dated that black guy that was tw-”

  


“It’s not the age! She’s  _ James’  _ sister, Chan.”

  


“I know,” Chanyeol raises his arms. “I know but-”

  


“But what?!” Sehun snaps.

  


“She’s…” Chanyeol trails off before leaning into Sehun’s ear to whisper. “She’s  _ hot.” _

  


Sehun rolls his eyes. Again.

  


“ _ And,  _ won’t you look at the time,” Chanyeol peers at his empty wrist before looking up at Sehun with a shit-eating grin on his face. “You give me your blessing, right?” He looked at the younger with puppy eyes and Sehun couldn’t help but smile widely.

  


“Fuck off.”

  


Chanyeol grins, white teeth in display. “Love you too,” he stands and walks towards Sehun’s door, picking his bag up from the corner of the room. “Bye, bro!”

  


“Close the fucking door, traitor!” Sehun screamed at him, flinging a pillow at him and Chanyeol managed to shut the door at record speed before it hits him.

  


Scurrying down the stairs, Mila seemed to be packaging some food and Chanyeol smelt it.  _ Pie. _

  


“Hey, Mila!” Chanyeol said almost too cheerfully.

  


“Chanyeol, dear,” Mila looks at him before scowling. “Are you heading back now? Where’s Sehun, that boy, I need to teach him some etiquette. How could he not see our visitor out?”

  


“It’s fine, I come here almost everyday anyways,” he smiles.

  


Mila smiles gratefully at him. “Oh yes! Please pass this to your dad!” Mila makes a face of realisation before picking up the tupperware of cranberry pie to hand it to Chanyeol. “I kept extra for you, too,” Mila winks.

  


“Thank you very much, Mila,” Chanyeol grins brightly at her. 

  


Mila groans with a mother-like stare. “Oh please, honey,” she leads Chanyeol to the front door to see him out. “I know how much you love my pie, and your dad deserves a treat once in a while,” she pats Chanyeol’s sleeves.

  


Chanyeol smiles at her, eyes void of emotion as she mentions his father. 

  


“Don’t give me that look, sweetheart. Your father works really hard for this town, you know? It’s not easy being the sheriff,” she smiles. “When my husband and I first moved into Lesville, neither of us had citizenship to America yet Roger fought for our residency here. We are extremely grateful to your father. He is a kind man, Chanyeol.”

  


“Well, at least he did one thing right,” Chanyeol was so not having this talk with his friend’s mother, no matter how close. “I’ll get going, Mila. Thanks for this,” he holds up the tupperware in indication.

  


“Good night, Chanyeol.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol sighs, feet stopping right before the dirty rug that says ‘welcome home!’ in front of the familiar brown door on the familiar brown house. Chanyeol sighs again, rummaging through his pants pockets before pulling out a key the best he could with a tupperware in hand and the other holding his backpack.

  


Chanyeol’s house is small. Around the same size as Sehun’s house but Chanyeol figured two people didn’t really need that much space. The house and garden is dull, a great contrast with the neighbouring houses which had bright painted walls and perfectly trimmed gardens.

  


He sighs the third time as he twists the key in the lock, a thump sound coming from inside. As soon as he swings the door open, Chanyeol chokes on the strong smell of liquor and cigarettes. It wasn’t unusual but Chanyeol had only gotten used to it a few years back. Before that, Chanyeol would always enter the house and give his old man a few cuss words before slamming the door to his room.

  


Chanyeol enters the house, throwing his key into the basket filled with other keys. He walks into the kitchen to put the pie in the fridge, but is met with his dad on the connecting dining table, shot glass in hand and a bottle on the messy wooden table. 

  


Chanyeol says nothing as he passes him, opening the fridge that was organised, to Chanyeol’s surprise, and shoving the tupperware into the top corner.

  


Turning back, he headed for his room- or at least wanted to- before his dad sniffed and burped.

  


“Where were you?” His dad lifted his head to look at his son. Chanyeol’s dad’s voice was gruff and deep. He had blue eyes, unlike Chanyeol’s black ones, but has the same jet black hair. He had a beard which accentuated his tanned face. Wrinkles and stress marks littered his old face. Which Chanyeol would usually see if it wasn’t for the extreme flushness of his face from the alcohol.

  


“Out.”

  


“Out where.” His dad’s eyes knitted.

  


“And why would that matter to you?”

  


“You’re my son.”

  


“I’m your son only when it’s beneficial to you,” Chanyeol spits.

  


“Goddamnit, Peter!” His dad slams the table, shaking the bottles on it. “I told you to be back by fucking 8!”

  


“Don’t fucking call me Peter!” Chanyeol snaps. 

  


“Yeah, great, fucking use that ass name your mother gave you.”

  


“ _ Fuck _ you!” Chanyeol grabs the nearest item he could see, which was a mug on the counter next to him and throws it on the floor. He turns to walk back to his room, fed up by his father’s ministrations.

  


“Hey!” He hears his dad move the chair. “Hey! You get back by 8 tomorrow or else!”

  


“Or else  _ what _ ?!” Chanyeol turns back to look at his dad. 

  


“Chanyeol, please,” his dad whispers. “You know what’s going on, the council will be here-”

  


“ _ Dad _ , they’re not coming for us for fucks sake!”

  


“Nothing good  _ ever  _ comes when they’re here!” Roger staggers forward, propping himself up on the counter.

  


Chanyeol scoffs. “What? They’re going to mistake me for a goddamn  _ wolf _ ?”

  


“Chanyeol, stay. Home. For a week at least,  _ please,  _ until this shit dies down _. _ ”

  


“You’re so insufferable,” Chanyeol turns back, this time running to his room, and shutting the door. 

  


Pushing his back to the door, he slides down it with his hands covering his face.  _ Only at times like these, he cares. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333 :3333
> 
> SEHUN WITH PINK HAIR SEHUN WITH PINK HAIR SEHUN WITH PINK HAIR
> 
> DID Y'ALL SEE SC'S HAIR?? WFFFFFFF ALSO KOLO COMING SOON WFFFFF
> 
> ALSO THIS A LONG ASS CHAPTER NEARLY 4K WORDS WTF OKAY HAVE A GREAT DAY GUYS WFFF WFFFF LEAVE VOTES AND COMMENTS!!!! ILY


	7. 𝕚𝕟 𝕟𝕖𝕖𝕕 𝕠𝕗 𝕔𝕠𝕦𝕟𝕤𝕖𝕝𝕝𝕚𝕟𝕘?

He lifts the weight one from his side to his chest one last time before dropping the dumbbell to the floor, a loud thump sounding from its wooden material. Beads of sweat fell from his hairline to his arm. _150,_ he counts. Sitting on his bed, he kicks the dumbbell under it.

Flopping backwards his head relaxes against the soft pillow. He turns to pick up his phone at the nightstand to check the clock that reads 5 a.m. He throws it somewhere, pulling his arm up to drape over his eyes and thanks the fucking lord as his mind turns hazy into sleep.

_Big. The biggest beast. Tiny hands reach out to caress its fur. Dainty, tiny hands. Golden eyes meet him._

_"Run," The golden eyes didn't speak. Yet his voice was ringing everywhere in the boy's head. "Run now."_

_So he ran. He ran. There was no road yet he ran. There was no floor yet he ran._

_Do not dare to look back. Do not turn your head._

_"I found love, baby," her soft, soft voice pierced through his skull. An echo coming from all around. It was faint yet loud. He didn't look back. "I hope one day you'll find your own, too."_

Gasping, he pushes his blankets off of him, sitting up with a pop to his back. He breathes in, then out, placing both his palms against his temples, effectively rubbing the sweat away.

Looking left and right, he spots his phone on the edge of the mattress. He stares at it, collecting his thoughts. Stretching for it, he picks it back up.

_5.48 a.m._

______________________________________________

"Hi."

Sehun rubs the toothpaste off the edge of his mouth, hand on the doorknob that was opened wide for the unexpected guest.

"Yur' urrly," Sehun lets Chanyeol in by stepping to the side, grabbing the toothbrush hanging from his mouth with his free hand.

"Sorry, I couldn't stay in that house any longer."

Sehun nods. "Itsh fhine," saliva and toothpaste spurts out as Sehun tries to speak with his mouth filled with froth.

"Sehun? Who's here?" Sehun's dad's shouts could be heard from upstairs.

"Thanyool!" Sehun shouts, a snort coming from Chanyeol.

"Oh look who's here."

"Nice to see you bro," Chanyeol smiles, bumping fists with Beomseok. "How are you, by the way? I heard what happened."

Beomseok nodded. "I'm alright, it's my dad that got fucked up by those dogs."

"Theer woofs," Sehun stares at the two, brushing his teeth in the middle of the living room.

"Hi,Chanyeol," Sehun's mom came out of nowhere, giving pecks on the three boys' cheeks. "Go get ready for school, baby," she says to Sehun. "I'm going out for work early, boys."

"Bye, Mrs. Oh," Chanyeol smiles.

Sehun's mom throws Chanyeol a kind look before opening and leaving out the door.

Plucking the toothbrush out of his mouth, Sehun scurries back to his room. "Beauty can't wait."

Chanyeol plops down on the couch, laughing, as he switches the TV on.

"Why _are_ you here so early though," Beomseok checks the clock on the wall. "It's only 7."

"Couldn't stand my dad and I being under the same roof," Chanyeol flips through several channels before finding one that he likes. _Kick Buttowski._ "What about you, how's university?"

"I'm on semester break," Beomseok plops down on the couch beside Chanyeol, putting his feet on the coffee table.

"Artillery, right?"

"Air engineering," Beomseok says.

Chanyeol looks at Beomseok.

Unlike Sehun, who was pale, Beomseok had tanned skin, like his mother. His nose was long and manly. Eyes the same shape and colour as Sehun's but his lips were slightly thinner than the younger.

Crinkling his brows, Chanyeol cocked his head. "Really? I thought you took artillery."

Beomseok shrugs, picking at his fingers. "It _was_."

"And?"

Beomseok shifts his eyes to Chanyeol. "I switched it. Engineering's my major now, artillery is well... a minor."

"But you love artillery."

"I just think it's a waste of time, y'know?"

"Oh my god," Chanyeol throws the remote to the side to lean back and stare at Beomseok with squinting eyes. "You're scared."

Beomseok scoffs. "I'm not _scared."_

"You're scared of the... wolves?"

"No, no, no," Beomseok huffs. "I'm just... slightly _flustered,_ that... people can... die so easily."

"You're _scared."_

Beomseok looks down at his hands. "Don't tell my dad I changed it, please. My mom knows but... my dad," he trails off.

Chanyeol holds both his hands up in surrender. "My lips are sealed."

Beomseok throws Chanyeol a grateful smile, Sehun running down the stairs almost on time, holding a camera in hand.

"C'mon," he pulls Chanyeol's shirt. "We're gonna be late!"

"School only starts at 9, Sehun, I don't think we'll be late anytime soon," Chanyeol laughs.

Sehun glares at him before Chanyeol sighs and stands, saying his goodbyes to Beomseok, who's surprisingly immersed in Kick Buttowski.

Chanyeol and Sehun walk out, shivering.

"Do we really have to come out this early?" Chanyeol pulls the sleeves of his shirt down. "It's fucking ice."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "Come ooooon," he pulls the elder. "You'll see."

The two run through the woods until Sehun sees the drey he'd marked on the trunk of a big flax tree the other day he was here. Squatting, Sehun looks at it with expectation. Chanyeol follows the youngers' action, staring at the drey with intensity.

"So?" Chanyeol voices.

"It's sunrise," Sehun says excitedly. "The first sunrise of spring."

"Ah," Chanyeol furrows his brows. "So we're here to look... at squirrels waking up."

"Not just any squirrels!" Sehun almost cuts Chanyeol off, stuttering. "These are American-Red Squirrels, Chan. There are only a few left in these woods," he lifts up his camera, waiting for the squirrels to greet him.

They waited minutes. Then minutes, then minutes. Until half an hour passed.

"Sehun, they're not coming out today," Chanyeol sighs from his phone, looking at the younger, who was still crouching in front of the tree. Chanyeol had made a somewhat comfortable seat in the melting snow with his backpack, not caring if his books would get wet.

"Wait. A few more minutes."

Chanyeol huffs.

Until they waited another half an hour.

"Sehun!"

Sehun scratches his head, looking at his best friend. "They're supposed to come out today- I thought-..." Sehun trails off. "Well, that's what the calendar said," he pouts.

"Sehun, _please,_ it's Friday. We all know that kind of magical schtick happens on weekends. As it should."

Sehun chuckled, nodding.

Chanyeol sighs for the nth time in a row. He stands, picking his bag up, shivering slightly from the cold moistness. "Come on, we can come back tomorrow, okay? I know you hate missing class and the first bell is about to ring."

_________________________________________

Sehun zips through the empty hallway, cursing as he realized class had started before him. _Damn squirrels._

He reaches his class with a huffing breath, rapping on the door as he looks through its window, seeing Mr. Wellington had started their class.

The grey haired man peers towards Sehun, still standing outside the door, with his glasses perched at the tip of his nose, lifting his hand up to indicate at Sehun to come in.

Sehun sighs and pulls the yellow door open, looking down at the floor before taking quick and light steps to his seat. Sitting down, he notices his table-mate James wasn't there. Feeling slightly happier now, Sehun shifts to take his bag off, turning around to take some books out before discarding the bag on the floor. His eyes flitted upwards when his peripheral catches a glance of someone looking in his direction.

Kai had his hand resting under his cheek. Immediately, Sehun noticed he wasn't looking at him, but at the board in front where Mr. Wellington had started teaching again. Sehun was curious. Kai's eyes drooped, half open as his pupils looked dazed and blurred. That's when Sehun sees the bags under Kai's eyes, looking like someone had painted them on him.

 _That's no good,_ Sehun thinks, _we're supposed to study together this evening._

Turning back in his seat, Sehun didn't bother about it.

Sehun yelps silently when he feels a vibration in his pocket, thanking god when he realized he'd set it on silent this morning. Glancing up to check on Mr. Wellington, Sehun pulled his phone out discreetly. He sees a familiar notification button with an unfamiliar number.

_202-555-0138: N.10, 2506 Rosewood Court, Lesville._

_202-555-0138: After school, follow me._

_sehunnie: Kai?_

_202-555-0138: It's Kim to you_

_sehunnie: go kys 🤡_

_202-555-0138: If I wanted to kill myself I'd climb your ego and jump to your IQ._

Sehun nearly dropped his phone, snickering hard. Mr. Wellington cranes his head to look at the student.

"Anything funny, Mr. Oh?"

Sehun, still on the verge of laughing out loud, shakes his head. "Nothing, sir."

Mr. Wellington eyes him. "Put your phone away," he turns back to the board to continue teaching.

Sehun looks back at Kai who held his phone low in one hand, the other still on his cheek as he seemingly grins smugly and proudly.

_sehunnie: y u do dis_

_202-555-0138: The assignment._

_sehunnie: uhh that's not what I meant but okay hOney 🤡_

_202-555-0138: ?_

_sehunnie: you type like an old man btw_

_sehunnie: it's like talking to my dad it's weird 😭✋_

_202-555-0138: You type like you're onto your final season at RuPaul's Drag Race._

_sehunnie: don't you ever EVER diss my lord rupaul_

_sehunnie: im proud of it u know_

_202-555-0138: You started it._

_sehunnie: touché_

_sehunnie: should I save ur number?_

_202-555-0138: Don't._

**'202-555-0138' saved as 'kim impossible🖕'**

_kim impossible🖕: ... You saved it, didn't you?_

_sehunnie: wdym 🥺_

_______________________________________

"So," Sehun kicks a stone from the side of the road. "How long have you've been in Lesville?"

Kai side eyes Sehun. "4 months."

The sky slowly shifted into a small orange colour. Sehun and Kai walked side by side with their bags slung. Sehun's walk was a little lanky whereas Kai walks like he was a king. A strong stride, with his chest put forward, equal footing and balance like none other.

"4 months? That's a long time, how come you didn't go to school earlier?"

"My family hadn't settled in yet and the next week would've been the start of the winter break. There wasn't any point in going, now will you shut up?"

Sehun pursed his lips, rolling his eyes. "I swear to god, why are you like this? You can't make any friends with an attitude like that."

Kai kept mum, not wanting to continue conversation with Sehun any longer.

Sehun furrows his brows, knitting them to indicate an irritation.

The two continue on silently, both of them pissed at each other, before Sehun notices they stopped in front of a white house.

Looking up, Sehun gapes.

A cozy looking detached home stands beautifully atop the separated road. The house is located on the edge of the town, closer to the forest than Sehun's house was. In fact, the forest was directly behind the house. It's outer walls are white, a varnished roof with black roof tiles.

The house isn't that big, about two stories high, Sehun guessed. It looks more like a house you would find in the city more than the countryside but Sehun still found its appeal.

Kai looks back at Sehun, ushering him to the brown door, where he had opened it.

That's when Sehun realized their porch was brand new. Not surprising, considering they had moved in only 4 months ago. But the soft brown flat boards of the patio complimented the small garden made of little flowers and bushes that seemed meticulously taken care of.

It was hard to keep flowers in these colours, especially in winter.

Kai stares at Sehun who seemed to be completely entranced by the look of his house, body halfway through the door.

"Does your mom grow these flowers herself?" Sehun crouches down to gently cup a peony flower in his palm, pulling it to smell it. "They say the kinder the person, the sweeter the flower," Sehun smiles brightly, detaching his face from the plant. "These flowers smell wonderful."

Kai keeps silent for a few moments before looking away and muttering a small _'come in',_ walking inside the house, leaving a grumbling Sehun behind.

"Stupid antisocial fuck," Sehun walks in the house, following Kai's tracks.

Kai throws the keys into the basket full of other keys.

"Where are we gonna do it?" Sehun asks, looking around the small hallway. Upon entering the house, there is a small entrance area with shoe cabinets and a potted plant. It leads to a small hallway intersecting with a stairway to the right, and a kitchen straight onwards.

Kai passed the stairs, walking towards what Sehun assumed was a kitchen with a fridge in hindsight.

"It's a two page report, so we shouldn't take that long. Mrs. Tate has some pretty weird demands, though, and I don't know whether you've learned the freshman syllabus of the Declaration," Sehun trails off, hoping for an answer from Kai.

The two walk into the kitchen, white cabinets on display, white oven, white sinks, white everything. Green plants littered the area, being placed in every artistic spot possible. The kitchen led to sliding windows that connected directly to the backyard, which was a small plane of grass leading to the open woods. The snow is melting off the top of the forest, now that Sehun's noticed, and he can't wait to go squirrel watching again.

"I have," Kai says, opening the fridge door, pulling out an apple with the same hand.

He closes it before walking back where he came from. Sehun put two and two together and realised Kai came here to the kitchen and was moving back to his room.

"None for me?" Sehun eyes the big apple, stomach grumbling now that he'd noticed he hadn't eaten anything since lunch today.

Kai stopped right before he bit into his apple, putting his hand down only to roll his eyes and bite back into it. "No," he zips pass through Sehun before walking up the stairs.

 _Never again,_ Sehun thinks, _will I ever help that son of a bitch again._

__________________________________________

Chanyeol slams the door loudly, stomping at every step he takes as he walks passes the entrance, to show his father he came back in time. At _5,_ no less.

_Curfew, my ass._

Chanyeol enters the kitchen, four looming figures are seated at the dining table. Chanyeol wasn't surprised. The kitchen's light was dim. He'd reminded his dad to replace it but the fucking drunkard probably forgot about it, stupid asshole.

Three out of the four notices Chanyeol, craning their heads, almost synchronised, towards the boy.

A woman and three men, Chanyeol figures. They were all wearing the council's signature uniform, a black trench coat covering their embroidered dark navy button up, black trousers held up by a brown belt with a small silver engraved emblem of a small sword striking through a crown.

All of them seemed to be from different nationalities, the woman has blonde hair and black eyes, she smiled at Chanyeol with a full American smile. The bald man seated beside her glared at him. His skin is dark, eyes almost lifeless if it wasn't for the venomous stare.

On the opposite end, a white male gleamed at Chanyeol with a kind, yet amused gaze. He was handsome, blonde hair and a small beard, baby blue eyes on display. There was a boy beside him that seemed to be near Chanyeol's age. The boy looked no older than 18 with his tanned melanin complex, freckled cheeks and brown curly hair. He twiddled his thumbs, looking down at his lap.

"Chanyeol, you're back," Chanyeol turned his head to see his dad carry a tray of 5 cups.

"Is he your boy, Roger?" The woman smiles even brighter, if that was possible.

"Yes, Chanyeol, say hi."

Chanyeol purses his lips and raises his palm awkwardly, shuffling about while pulling his backpack closer with his other hand.

The man chuckled. "A shy one, eh?" The handsome man spoke in an accent. _French?_ Chanyeol thinks.

"He's a witch," the glaring old man burps rudely. His voice was gruff and strong, almost like he had phlegm stuck in his throat somewhere but it was not as deep as his dad's.

The lady scoffs. " _Warlock,"_ she emphasises. Chanyeol liked her already. "Theodore, you know that some people get offended over that."

The man shrugs. "Don't matter," he spits. "People still die, both women and men."

"You vampires are all the same," the handsome man retorts. The boy beside him widens his eyes, looking at the table in fear.

"And you _wolves_ aren't?" The bald man- Theodore says, standing up as the chair is pushed back with a screech.

"Stop, you two," the lady interjects.

"You wanna go at it?" The french man starts rolling his sleeves.

"There will be _no_ fighting while my boy is here," Roger slams the tray on the table. He distributed the cups one by one, the bald man sitting back down slowly.

"Forgive us, Roger," the lady smiles. "We're still trying to get to know each other." From the way she spoke and the way he barely sensed any sort of power on her, Chanyeol assumes she is a nymph.

Theodore scoffs. "Get to know each other?" He mumbles. "The council sent us here to die, we won't ' _get to know each other'_! They're just using us as guinea pigs to see what that stupid pack would do if we come for them."

The small boy's head shoots up, shaking even more than before at the man's comment.

Chanyeol furrows his brows.

"That's not true," the lady says. She looks at the shaking young boy. "That's not true, Will, we're going to be fine."

The boy- _Will_ \- calms down some at the woman's soft tone, nodding his head.

"So Roger, have you've found them?" The lady picks up her cup to sip at it.

Roger nods. "I have a catalog of the residents that moved in at the same time four months ago," Roger pulls his chair out, but not sitting on it. He places his palms flat on the wooden table. "They're probably the pack you're looking for."

"That would be very useful, thank you."

The french man clicks his tongue.

"What is it, Louis?" The lady looks at the handsome man.

"You see here," Louis stares at his cup on the table. He sighs and leans back on the chair, effectively inducing a creak sound from it. "When we first arrived here, I couldn't pick up any scent of wolves here."

"Maybe your nose is broken," Theodore chimes in sarcastically. Louis glares at the smug man, the blonde lady slapping him.

"They concealed it, obviously," she says.

"Not likely, they can't conceal the smell that lingers in public places. They'd need a witch for that," Louis sighs, looking towards Chanyeol. "You're the only witch in this town right?"

Chanyeol felt his heart drop to his stomach. _Shit._

"The only thing my son uses his stupid schtick on is reviving hamsters and tripping bullies," Roger spits. "I doubt he even has the brain to _accidentally_ help the wolves."

Chanyeol gripped his fist at his sides, the back of his eyes burning with embarrassment. He knew his dad didn't like the fact that he was a warlock but hearing those words hurt all the more.

"Maybe there just aren't any fucking wolves here," Chanyeol mutters loud enough for everyone to hear, venom sharply laced in his voice. "Also, it's _warlock_ , not witch you inconsiderate motherfuckers."

Turning around, he stomps to his room across the hallway, slamming the door while leaving the chuckling grownups to deal with their own shit.

Will looks at Chanyeol curiously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi bbys sorry for the late update :// i just finished exams hhhh mf i wrote this chapter like 193980384932 years ago idk what took me so long to upload it
> 
> i dont rly know what to say atm its late here lol 
> 
> so anyways be prepared for more updates hehehehehehehehehe
> 
> toodallooo


	8. 𝕡𝕒𝕥, 𝕡𝕒𝕥, 𝕟𝕠𝕨 𝕪𝕠𝕦’𝕣𝕖 𝕣𝕒𝕕.

“Do you get this part?” Sehun points at the laptop screen.

Cross-legged he shuffles on the carpeted floor as he stares a blank-faced Kai down. 

“Which?” Kai blinks confusedly.

Groaning, Sehun slides his palms down his face for the nth time that evening.

“Okay,” he huffs, sliding the computer over to Kai. “How about you try it out first, then I’ll see if you get it,” Sehun now falls back, tired as he gazes up at Kai’s bedroom ceiling.

Kai takes the laptop onto his lap, sitting comfortably back on the frame of his bed. “I just don’t get why the place line and byline has to be in the middle.”

Sehun shrugs the best he can with his body contorted the way that it is. “Mrs. Tate said she did it in her university.”

“She probably graduated from an asylum then.”

Sehun laughs, turning his head. 

Kai’s room is neat for someone who just moved in. There were empty boxes in one corner, no other speck of dust to be seen. The walls were a simple white, floor carpet, black. Kai didn’t have anything hung on his walls, let alone a poster. His bed was in one corner, pushed into the wall and his desk table in the middle of the room, near the window. He had only one closet located at the foot of his bed and a door to a connected bathroom next to it.. It was… very simple to say the least.

The only thing interesting Sehun took notice of was the arrays of books in the bookshelf Kai placed near the entrance of his room.

Standing up, Sehun wanted to explore Kai’s room while Kai continued typing slowly into the keyboard.

“Do you mind me looking around?” Sehun says, outlining the spine of the books on the bookshelf, eyeing them with a lot of interest.

“Yes, I do,” he doesn’t stop typing. “But it’s not like you’d stop anyways.”

Sehun grins. “Damn straight I won’t.”

He turns to look around Kai’s desk, seeing other books on it.

“You’re a fan of romance,” Sehun says with something odd laced in his voice that even he couldn’t identify. Smacking his lips at an uninterested Kai, he continues. “You don’t usually see boys read romance nowadays,” he chuckles.

“Is that so?” Kai doesn’t even glance at Sehun, continuously typing into the laptop. “I don’t usually speak with people, so I wouldn’t know.”

Sehun hums. “Because you’re a bitch.”

“Don’t start your sentence with ‘because’, it’s disturbing.”

Sehun scoffs. “It’s grammatically correct subordinate conjunction.”

“It still is annoying.”

Sehun shakes his head, giving up to continue staring Kai’s desk down. Sehun cocks his head. “The Wolf Journal,” Sehun outlines the cover of the book, whispering. He then remembers the way James crushed his book yesterday. Sehun’s not going to lie, it did sting a little. 

“Stupid book, that one,” Kai says.

Sehun snaps his head back. “It’s not stupid,” he places a hand on his waist. “It outlines the recreation, history, and the philosophical mythology of wolves,” Sehun smiles, picking the book up. 

Kai, for the first time, breaks his gaze from the computer to look at Sehun.

“ _ Where ships are made of wood, there are men made of steel, it is two wolves, the earth will quake, and the one who chases her is null, she is afraid of him, and he will meet her, for the one in front of her is named Fenrir, and he will take the moon _ ,” Sehun quotes from memory, holding the book up. “It may seem dumb at first but the moral implications behind it always send shivers up my spine.”

“So I assume you believe in Norse mythology then?”

“No,” Sehun says. “But I grew up loving ancient Rome and Greece culture,” he smiles. “I read a lot of Percy Jackson.”

Kai huffs, smiling at Sehun judgmentally.

“Laughing at me, Kim?”

“Yes,” Kai says. “Let me save you the lifetime of wondering and tell you that mythology and all that speculation around gods and whatnots are complete and utter horseshit.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sehun groans. “This is why people don’t like you,” he huffs. “You got all these romance novels and you’re just… a douche. Books are supposed to teach you things, you know.”

“Yeah but I’m telling you that mythology is factually incorrect.”

Sehun shrugs, feeling judged. “You never know.”

“No, I’m saying I  _ do  _ know.”

Sehun scoffs. “By what you’re saying, I’m assuming you’ve  _ met  _ a god before?”

“Stop calling Fenrir a god.”

“Why? Is he not a god?”

“He’s my cousin.”

Sehun blinks. “ _ Huh?” _

Kai shakes his head. “If you like that book so much, take it. The only reason I bought it was because I was curious how good of a book it was for you to make such a devastated face when that blonde stomped on it.”

Sehun’s face goes completely red at that. “Y- you saw that?”

“Quite an intimate exchange for someone you’ve broken up with.”

Sehun’ eyes practically bulge out of his sockets, grip on the book tighter now. “It was not intimate. Literally, at all. And how did you know that James is my ex?”

Kai shrugs, going back to his laptop. “Books are supposed to teach me things, yes?”

Rolling his eyes, Sehun slams the book down. He sits on the same spot on the floor as he did earlier, knowing clearly the more questions he asks, the more irritated he’ll be.

“So… you read the whole book just last night?”

“Didn’t have anything better to do,” he says.

Sehun hums, walking back over to the other to see their work in progress. “Lemme,” Sehun all but whispers to Kai, prying the computer from his calloused fingers to read up on what was newly added.

Sehun reads through the screen, occasionally making a comment or two. 

“So you see here, John Adams was the main guy pushing for the independence, Thomas Jefferson didn’t really want to sign it, even though they were good friends. So here’s my theory; John Adams may have bribed Thomas Jefferson to like silence him. Because the English were closing in on them, and since they were colonised by the British and stuff obviously they would not want them to know. So maybe we could add in speculation into the essay. Mrs. Tate would like that, so what do you think, Kim?” Sehun types in a few more words into the device before furrowing his eyes together. “Kim?”

Sehun pries his eyes off the screen to dart his head at his supposed partner, only to find that very partner's head tilted back onto the leg of the bed, mouth parted slightly and his eyes closed.

“Kim?” Sehun repeats, not expecting for the boy to fall asleep mid-conversation. Slowly, he reaches out to tap Kai’s shoulder sheepishly, only to retract his arms in defeat after three touches.

Sehun looks at the boy, once again admiring his god-like features. Kai’s hair was a messy black. It has always been messy, but Sehun thinks it’s especially messy today for some reason. His skin is honey-glazed, tanner than most of his peers. Kai’s parted lips are chapped and dry, making Sehun want to slap on some chapstick or lip gloss but he knows his bounds. 

Sehun sighs, not having the heart to wake up his partner. Kai’s under eyes sag in a sad grey, the slump in his posture indicating extreme tiredness. But even though Sehun wasn’t heartless, it's not as if he isn’t a monster.

Continuing to type on the keyboard, Sehun leaves the boy be.

At about 7 o’clock, Sehun completes most of the essay about halfway through its third page. He twists over to whip out a few sticky notes and a pen in his school bag next to him, jotting down a note for Kai to read when he wakes up.

  
  
  


_ the essays not done yet. also good morning sleepy head. fin the biography of thomas jefferson, john hancock, and john adams and we should be done. u owe me ice cream :))) dont do a lousy job lol _

_ xoxo sehun  _

  
  
  


Satisfied with it, he sticks the note onto the computer, placing it by Kai’s side. Packing his things up into his bag, Sehun zips it up as quietly as he could so as to not disturb the sleeping boy.

Sehun leaves the room. Well, he tries to. 

Sehun is stopped in his tracks as he hears something akin to a… whimper?  _ I didn’t see any dogs when I entered… _

Sehun ponders over it, and right before he could rub it off as a trick of the wind, Sehun hears it again. His head snaps towards Kai, who seems to be making noises in his sleep.

A natural thing for a person to do if it wasn’t for the fact that  _ Kai _ was the one making the noises.

Sehun wanted to laugh. To take a video of the other and make fun of him while showing him said video. 

That was, until he started to shake. Perspiration forms on Kai’s forehead, his shoulders shaking with soft cries quaking from the depths of his throat. 

Amusement slowly shifts to concern and Sehun doesn’t know what to do. 

“N-no,” a shaky voice comes from Kai’s mouth. Though unconscious, Kai’s body seems to be reacting violently to whatever nightmare he seemed to be having. 

Sehun shifts his weight on one foot to the other, standing in place. “Kai?” He slowly calls out. Pushing himself, he reaches forward as he shakes the other’s shoulders with both his hands after discarding his bag to the side. “Kai. Kai, wake up.”

Kai still had his brows knitted in a deep furrow and his nose scrunched up in disgust, a look seemingly permanent on his face. Pushing the hair that stuck to his forehead out of the way, Sehun thought Kai was having a really bad nightmare.

  
  


Sehun thinks he’s a good people reader. To him, Kai didn’t seem to be the type of person who would keep quiet. _ So why does he push everyone away?  _ A mystery. Kai was a complete mystery.

Sehun is pulled out of his thoughts as Kai flinches harshly, a small whimper sounding from his throat. Startled, Sehun pulls away his hand as if it had touched fire. Kai’s flinches only got worse and worse. Sehun knew he had to go back now, if not his mom would kill him. But he can’t exactly leave Kai as he is.

Hesitating, Sehun pats the other’s head.

“Pat, pat, now you’re rad,” he mutters thoughtlessly. He huffs when Kai’s spasming wasn’t calming down at all. So he tries patting harder. “I said pat, pat, now you’re rad, bitch,” he says more gruffly this time.

Sehun was considering slapping him but then again, he doesn’t really want to die so early in his life. Pulling his palms away, Sehun ponders.

Tilting his head, he wondered if singing a lullaby would work. Clearing his throat he sang;

_ “Warm kitty, soft kitty, Little ball of fur, Happy kitty, sleepy kitty _ -” Kai makes a noise akin to a growl.

Sehun slaps his knee, smiling sinisterly.

“Well,  _ fuck  _ you mister, thanks for ruining my dream to be on american idol.”

Kai flinches more harder than before, and his whimpers become louder. To no avail, the small whimpers turn into animalistic cries. The way Kai vibrated mimics a seizure, and Sehun wasn’t sure if he was having one or not. 

“Kai, wake up!” Sehun brings his palm up to slap the other. But he still doesn’t rouse.

Sehun’s eyes snapped to Kai, who was starting to sleeptalk. “D-don’t,” he wails.

Almost feeling a crack in his heart, Sehun scoops his right arm under Kai’s head, the other limply shuffling against Kai’s side. Pulling the other into an embrace, Sehun stares at his arms like they were aliens.

_ Fuck you arms, I’m gonna have a word or two with you both when we get back home, motherfuckers. _

Kai shuffled uncomfortably, as if he was trying to break free of Sehun’s grip. However, Sehun was insistent and only held on tighter. 

Sooner or later, Kai stops shifting about. Sehun sighs in relief and slowly removes his arms from where they were locked tightly on Kai’s chest, straightening his pained back from bending in an awkward position.

Kai screams then pierces Sehun’s ear. Sehun’s head snaps towards the other male, whose ears were covered by his hands, shouting uncontrollably in his sleep, shivering like hell.

Swooping down with a motherly instinct, Sehun pulls Kai tightly once again, long thin arms wrapped around the man like twigs. 

“Shhh,” Sehun whispers. “It’s gonna be okay…”

Sehun puts his face on top of Kai’s head, breathing in as he adjusts his arms to where it would lay comfortably on his upper torso. Kai relaxes some, still shivering as Sehun his face hot in pity for Kai. 

Kai has an earthy smell, quite like the woods. Sehun isn’t surprised, he did live right next to the forest after all. But there was something so comforting about it, something so… mysterious.

Kai mumbles in his sleep and Sehun didn’t manage to catch it. Probably some nonsense, anyways. Yet Sehun only pulled the other tighter in. 

“Breathe, Kai, breathe… It’s me, Sehun,” he softly blows on Kai’s ears. “... I’m not gonna hurt you. I may have thought about it but…” Sehun grins at himself.

Sehun pulled Kai in so he could squeeze the living fuck out of him, just because he felt like it, rubbing his cheeks against his scalp.  _ I can’t wait to laugh at him because of this _ . Kai’s shivering visibly stops. His mouth parts as he soon snores softly.

Sehun stares at him, in awe of all of his raggedy handsomeness.  _ I would’ve liked him better if he wasn’t a douche though,  _ he thinks to himself.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guyssss hahahaa.... its been really really long, hasn't it? (;'༎ຶٹ༎ຶ') hope y'all are rad today
> 
> I just finished a major exam recently lol and then i stayed in a coffin for awhile but now im BACK!!! thank you so much for waiting for this lolololol i hope you enjoy this chappy! i actually wanted to upload this a few weeks ago but then i decided to hold it off to make sure i knew where i wanted the story to end at
> 
> so yea, lots of thought has been put into the remaining chapters of this story and blood house,, which wont end anytime soon lmaooo
> 
> ALSO KAI'S COMEBACK!!! WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK OF IT HHFFFGFGGGGGF


	9. 𝕡𝕙𝕒𝕥𝕒𝕤𝕤

“Damnit!” Theodore slams his fists on the wooden table, startling even Chanyeol, who came out of his room just to make himself a sandwich.

“Could you not scream?” Louis presses his palms to his forehead. “It’s making me lose concentration.”

“They have a fucking _witch_ on their side and you want to _concentrate_!?” Theodore brings his stocky self to sit on the chair with a huff.

“Yes, actually.” The lady, who Chanyeol learnt was named Laura, pulled her golden locks behind her ear, digging through a file of what seemed to be full of pictures.

“What do you mean ‘witch’?” The front door shuts, grabbing the attention of everyone. Chanyeol continues preparing his ham and cheese sandwich, not even greeting his father.

“You’re back,” Louis says cheerfully. 

Laura sighs, passing the file to Roger who walks towards them, to which he curiously takes.

“These are…” Roger trails off.

“Incantation circles,” Laura points towards the pictures. “We found them engraved near the edges of the town. One circle on a tree, another on a statue, the first one we discovered was in an alleyway.”

“They seem oddly specific.”

“Um…” Will mumbles, effectively capturing the attention of everyone in the room. The short male fumbles with his fingers.

“Go on,” Laura kindly smiles at the tanned boy.

Scrunching his freckles embarrassed, he scratches the back of his head. “This kind of circle affects smells, it must be all around town” Laura nods. “Usually, they should come in groups of four or eights… we only found three.”

“But we know their location.”

“We do, but we would need Louis’ smell to confirm that they really are that pack.”

“Is that blood or paint?” Roger points towards the picture.

“Oh, that’s definitely blood,” Theodore grunts.

“How sure are you this isn’t just a prank? I know some kids down a few blocks who are into satanism shit.” Roger puts it down on the counter.

Tugging his sleeve over his hand, Chanyeol looks back to get a glimpse at it. The markings were red. Latin wordings littered over the circle in a seemingly disturbing pattern with a messy cross striking through it.

“I doubt it...” Will says softly.

“According to Will, this spell affects the senses, which was why Louis couldn’t sniff out any wolves. It’s safe to say they’re in this town and with a witch at that.”

Roger nods. “Couldn’t we just… rub it off?”

“We could but we wouldn't want to alarm the wolves,” Louis grins. “We will need to find the wolves without depending on our abilities,” he huffs. “The witch is probably writhing in their bed right about now. The level of this kind of caliber magic is crazy enough for them to even be standing up.” Louis rubs his nose with the tip of his thumb. “I can’t smell shit at all.”

“Or, there are multiple witches that are working together with the wolves.”

“Is that bad?”

“Horrible,” Laura sighs. “Witches in themselves are rarities. The council only has few of them under command. Just imagine what Fenrir could do if he has those power of witches on his side.”

Pulling out his toast from the grill, Chanyeol puts it on his plate with a fork. “Couldn’t you just take a blood sample and test it or some shit?” He asks, back to the others.

“We did, boy,” Theodore says. His tone was lighter to Chanyeol compared to the others including Chanyeol’s dad. Even Chanyeol found it odd sometimes. “This witch doesn’t have a criminal record so their info isn’t in the system.”

Chanyeol shrugs as his reply, he picks up his plate and a bottle of water before starting to his room.

Pulling the knob almost too harshly, Chanyeol puts the plate carelessly down on the floor, sitting next to it, leaning on his bed. He grabs his phone, glancing at unread messages from Sehun.

  
  
  
  


**_‘1 unread message from phatassun’_ **

_phatassun: sos_

  
  


**_phatassyeol: tea._ **

  
  


_phatasshun: legit_

  
  


**_phatassyeol: i got time_ **

  
  


**_phatassyeol: r u pregananant..?_ **

  
  


_phatassun: …._

  
  


**_phatassyeol: … with… Kim?????????_ **

  
  


_phatassun: kinda :P_

  
  


**_phatassyeol: u whore_ **

  
  


_phatassun: uve had more sex this yr than in my lifetime u mf_

  
  


_phatassun: kai kinda fell asleep and now um he’s having nightmares but i think i managed to calm him down_

  
  


**_phatassyeol: tf jack him off_ **

  
  


_phatassun: if im the whore ure the influence_

  
  


**_phatassyeol: stfu_ **

  
  


_phatassun: im coming over,, my mom will hit me with a broom stick if i go back home at this time_

  
  


_**phatassyeol: and how is that no diff from going back tmw morneing?** _

  
  


**_phatassyeol: morning**_ **

  
  


_phatassun: she’ll cool off thru night_

  
  


_**phatassyeol: smh,, cant b. Dad’s got friends over** _

  
  


_phatassun: :((( i wont disturb that much_

  
  


**_phatassyeol: im rly sorry hun,_ **

  
  


_phatassun: oh… so you’re serious then?_

  
  


_phatassun: it’s fine, rly.. Sorry for intruding_

  
  


**_phatassyeol: hun…_ **

  
  
  
  


Chanyeol sighs after he sees Sehun leaving him on read for a few seconds, then discards his phone to the side. He picks up his sandwich, ignoring the sting from his palm as he grabs it. He takes a few bites as he picks up the remote to his tv and flips through netflix. 

He settles for an action-thriller series he’d started watching yesterday. 

Halfway through the episode, Chanyeol’s vision goes blurry. Slowly, stars made their way into his peripheral, body and legs going numb.

Chanyeol breathes in slowly, releasing every breath then again as if his life depended on it. He feels the blood drain off the top of his head, putting his plate down slowly in case he alerts the adults just a few meters away from his room.

Sighing, he resorts to his bed, barely being able to pull himself up. It was as if he were a car, and something was sucking out the fuel from his body. Chanyeol lays himself down in the comfort of his sheets right before his eyes roll back into his head as he succumbs into the darkness.

  
  


_____________________________________  
  


“Good morning, cutie,” Sehun feels flutters of kisses on his neck as he slowly wakes up from a full night of sleep. He sucks in a breath as he turns around on the bed, only to be met with strong lips prying into his.

“Good morning,” Sehun whispers shyly, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks. 

A mop of black hair tickles his forehead as he gazes into the eyes of his senior. 

“How’s your back?” The other grins cheekily.

“Wyatt,” Sehun whines, embarrassed. 

Wyatt’s lips stretch out in laughter, pulling away from the younger. Wyatt is substantially taller than Sehun, maybe the same height as Chanyeol. His black skin contrasted heavily against his beautiful hazel eyes and unbelievably white teeth, muscular hands letting go of Sehun’s forearm.

“Are you going to school?” Sehun asks, stretching his body out as he shuffles to turn over to look at the embodiment of adonis on the same bed as him. 

“Maybe not,” he chuckles again. “Maybe I’ll spend the day with you,” Wyatt wiggles his eyebrows, accentuating his point with a touch of Sehun’s bare thighs.

Sehun shudders, biting his lips. 

“Would you mind that?” The elder runs his hands up and down his leg.

Sehun hums, actually considering it. Chanyeol doesn’t want to hang out with him, Kai is a psychopath, he really doesn’t want to see James, his parents would probably kill him if he went back now, Sehun doesn’t see a reason why he shouldn’t stay here.

“What if I don’t?” Sehun smiles, lifting himself up to cup the other’s cheeks to connect their lips, vice grip on his ass in acceptance. Wyatt mirrors the smile pushing Sehun back down onto the mattress. “But,” Sehun clears his throat, finger on the other’s chest. “I really have to get back home now,” he mentions apologetically.

Wyatt just detaches himself from the younger with a smile and a kiss on his cheek. “I love a mama’s boy.”

Sehun giggles, pulling Wyatt down with his forearms on his neck. “Out of everyone in my life right now, DeAndre, you’re the angel.” 

_____________________________________  
  


_the essays not done yet. also good morning sleepy head. fin the biography of thomas jefferson and john adams and we should be done. u owe me ice cream :))) dont do a lousy job lol_

_xoxo sehun_

  
  
  


Kai blinks in confusion once, then twice as he reads the note left behind by his so-called partner on his computer. Lulling his head side to side, sleeping while sitting up is a pain he would never want to go through again with his back aching like mad, but he’s grateful for sleep nonetheless.

Kai always had trouble sleeping by himself, yet alone in front of another person. His family has never laid an eye on Kai while he was asleep either, always being too fearful of the boy when he woke up. They knew that Kai has major insomnia issues which is why they never dare to enter his room, in case of waking up the poor boy from his much needed rest.

Something about Sehun’s presence comforted him. Kai can’t remember the last time he’s had a sleep without any nightmares, but he doubts Sehun has anything to do with that at all.

Kai scuffles to get up, shower and brush his teeth as he hears the front door of the house shut close. He puts on something simple, easy going for a Saturday morning. 

He puts on his usual sweatpants, a light, white tank top in case he needed to shift when Andrew asks him to run with the pups again.

Every Saturday morning, the pack will get together in his house. His house was the closest to the woods, after all. 

Walking down the stairs with his hand on the dark emerald railing, Kai’s eyes darted around the hallway with the kids having a race.

“Thai!” Kai’s attention snaps to Timothy. The toddler couldn’t pronounce his words properly with his two front teeth missing. Nonetheless, his rosy cheeks pucker up cheerfully with his bright blonde hair encasing them to accentuate his cuteness.

Unlike the other kids, Timothy stuck to the wall. Kai noticed the bandages around his leg from the bullet wound that the hunter gave him a few weeks back.

Kai forgot about that completely. Sehun was the one who saved Timothy from that hunter. Yet another reason to be grateful to the other.

Silent, Kai merely reaches out to Timothy’s mop of hair and ruffles it. He walks away from the hall, towards the kitchen as the children make a way for him to pass, not without staring though.

Despite this being his pack, Kai always was treated as an outsider. Not that he didn’t prefer that, though. 

Walking into the kitchen, he notices his aunt Eui, uncle Briggs, Jago, Andrew and a few others huddled up into one corner of the kitchen.

Uncle Briggs catches sight of Kai with the corner of his eye and gives him the slightest of smiles, which he does not reciprocate.

Kai opens the fridge, effectively turning the heads of all the adults in the room. He picks out an apple, and chomps on it almost immediately. Shutting the fridge even more loudly, he leans on the counter with both his elbows. The adults turns back into whatever conversation they were having prior to the younger’s disturbance.

Kai now gazes towards the other person sitting at the opposite of the counter on a chair, eating his bowl of oatmeal and watching something on his phone. The brightness of the phone reflects in the boy’s thickly rimmed glasses, and it seems to be a video of Jamie Oliver making scones or the like.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Mom said she was happy to see you sleeping for once,” Kyungsoo says, taking another bite of slop from the bowl.

“What’s with the serious conversation over there though?” Kai bites from his apple, pointing a curious eye at the crowd at the other side of the kitchen.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “They said they can’t smell anything,” Kyungsoo rubs his nose, leaning bad. “I can’t either but… I thought I was just a bit sick but it seems like everyone can’t.”

“I can smell just fine,” Kai sniffs, concentrating. He could definitely recognize everyone’s smell in the house. Jesus christ he could even smell that disgusting perfume aunt Minae bought from Thailand from upstairs, meaning that lady was spreading her stupid stone energy liquid all over the house again.

“Yeah, well you’re different,” Kyungsoo sighs. “No offense.”

Kai shrugs.

In the backyard, he could see aunt Carolina, aunt Fleur and Lillith play with other children in their wolf form.

“Kai! Could you come over here for awhile?” Kai sees Andrew waving him over. He detaches himself from the counter to make his way to them. 

“Yeah?” 

“Kai,” Aunt Eui says. “That’s not the tone we have to our pack leader now, is it?”

Kai hangs his head, mimicking apology. Aunt Eui was not the one to make an enemy out of. “Yes, sir?”

Andrew just smiles, the creases of his wrinkles bringing warmth. “Can you smell anything, boy?”

Kai nods. “Perfectly.”

Jago strokes his goatee, full biceps on display with the tight sports t-shirt he’s wearing. His skin is a dark tan, more so than usual, which was weird since it is winter.

“Is it a witch?” Jago asks. 

“Most probably,” Andrew sighs. “What if the council already knows we’re here?”

_Ah, shit_. Kai now hangs his head in a real apology. He considers mumbling a slight sorry but instead scoffs. He can always regret this later. “I told you we shouldn’t have moved,” he grumbles instead, turning around to stomp back up into his room, slamming the door.

_____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new crumbs since i have 821929020 chapters in the garage for this fic


	10. 𝕤𝕥𝕣𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣 𝕕𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕖𝕣.

_ italics - _ speaking in another language.

“ _ Good morning, sir _ ,” the person passing by nods in appreciation of the simple greeting and Baekhyun smiles brightly, feet tapping lightly in a small dance as he makes his way through the barren hallway. 

The wide windows permeate with bright light as it illuminates the grey walls around him. The red and gold carpet beneath his feet crunch in the most delightful of sounds.

The male hoists up the brown belt, adorned with the emblem of a silver sword piercing a dull gold crown in order to pull up his black pants. Baekhyun stops by the tall brown doors at the end of the hallway, two guards standing at its sides in protection, with a long gun in each of their hands. The Korean flag, followed by another flag with the Council’s symbol are placed beside the doors like potted plants.

Baekhyun pays no mind to them as he sucks in a deep breath, fixing his blue collared button up and white gloves, pressing the black file to his right side and a captain’s hat on his left side in seeming professionalism.

He nods to one of the guards with a smile. The guard nods back, not looking at the man as he taps his long gun on the floor twice hardly, and the door opens.

“ _ Good morning, fellow soldiers! _ ” Baekhyun’s voice pierces the auditorium as he walks out onto the balcony. Equal grey walls are suspended higher than the ones in a hallway, and under him, was an auditorium the size of two football fields. 

About a hundred people in blue peer up to the man, some with fire in their eyes, some with dead eyes. Others mostly were emotionless as this is a routine every Saturday for them.

All of them wore the blue uniform as Baekhyun, except that Baekhyun has three badges on his collar.

“ _ Today is a wondrous day! New recruits are entering from the academy, I hope you all make good friends with them! _ ” Baekhyun’s voice echoes loudly. “ _Other than that, we have had fifteen reports all over the world on the humans. As usual, if you happen to find any human who are aware of our existence; be sure to bring them in_.”

Baekhyun has an unusual habit of slurring his words so he tries his best to speak his Korean with clarity.

“ _ And as usual, if you find anyone who is undergoing suspicious activity that threatens us, report it to the higher-ups or determine the actions that should be taken by yourselves. _ ”

“ _ Now is time for our weekly report! _ ” Baekhyun swiftly pulls up his file, opening it in record time. “ _ In Israel! Our faction has been overthrown by rioting witches that have been held captive. I will send out team Han-05 and team Typ-07 to counter this _ .”

Multiple cheers are heard from the floor, some just waiting to get picked, while others jitter in fear of being chosen, not wanting to fight with any scary people.

“ _ In Venezuela, a drug cartel has recently surfaced and seems to be run by wolves and vampires. Teams Aer-10, KK-02, and Ter-02 are being sent out to destroy this group in case it gets any larger than it already is _ .” Baekhyun continues to list down a few more purges that should happen within the week before he ends his speech.

“ _ Lastly. The Fenrir case has yet to be reported by team Girt-04 from our headquarters in France but they have not requested for back up _ ,” the floor jeers in disapproval, howling in disdain of incompetence. “ _ The Fenrir case is not one to be made light of, the council has personally allocated the new groups from our faction to be assigned to this case. Teams YEO-01 of the korean headquarters, Orc-02, and I, _ ” complete silence in the room. “ _ Will be making our way to Lesville by tomorrow. _ ”

Baekhyun scans the auditorium one last time, and sees the teams he has just called out. 

“ _ That will be all!” _ Baekhyun cheerfully shouts. “ _ Let us all congratulate our brothers and sisters who have fought valiantly in order to protect the secrecy of the Council and the peace of the world! _ ”

___________________________________________

  
  


His throat burned. He needs water. Chanyeol’s body pulses in pain, droplets of sweat seeping through his clothes and forehead. He breathes harshly but makes no move to comfort himself. Not while the adults are here. 

Despite him being so,  _ so  _ tired, Chanyeol couldn’t get much sleep. He just hopes his dad doesn’t try to be nice and enter his room to ask him what he wants for lunch or something, though Chanyeol doubts that would actually happen. His dad always found new things to do at work, effectively leaving Chanyeol to fend for such things as food or necessities for himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees his phone. Chanyeol sighs. He really didn’t mean to dismiss Sehun like that yesterday, but he had no choice. He didn’t want the younger to get caught up in this mess. Who knows what those council guys would do if they had met Sehun. 

Chanyeol doubts they would’ve done anything but you could never be too safe. 

That was until he hears a knock on his door.

“Y- yeah?” Chanyeol croaks out, barely able to sound normal.

“Chan, we’re all gonna go grab some pancakes at Dina’s, wanna come with?” Roger asks.

“N- no,” Chanyeol says, heart beating a million miles.

“Are you sure? I remember you liking Dina’s.”

Such an irrelevant memory to have, Chanyeol thinks to himself. He distinctly remembers the day his dad took him out for pancakes. It had been a few days after mum had died. It was the only time in his life that he ever went out for breakfast with his dad.

“Yeah, when I was like 6,” Chanyeol mentions coldly.

He hears a defeated sigh on the other side of the door, a few footsteps and voices before the front door clicks shut, effectively leaving the house empty in an eerie silence.

Chanyeol immediately sprouts up from his bed, grabbing his phone like his life depended on it. He saw stars form in his peripheral, the world swirling around. 

He instantly keys in a few numbers in his phone as he lifts it up to his ear, a few timed rings sounding off in indication that a call is to be connected.

A small click surprises Chanyeol only momentarily before he speaks.

“Sehun?” Chanyeol says shakily, feeling all the rest energy he’s gained from sleeping last night deplete just like that. 

_ “What do you want, Chanyeol?”  _

Chanyeol could practically feel disappointment radiating through the phone. “Could you come to my place, please?” 

Sehun scoffs from the other side of the line.  _ “I thought I couldn’t just last night.” _

“Please, Sehun,” Chanyeol sinks his entire body to the floor, legs giving out. “I- I’m hungry, and I’m sick, and I’m sad, I hate my dad, I just- I’m sorry.”

“ _ Damn Chan, are you okay? I’m on my way, alright baby?” _

“Okay,” Chanyeol wanted to scream in joy if not for his best friend. Before Chanyeol could say anything else, the line fell short and endless amounts of beeps fill his auditory system.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun knocks on the door as best as he can with both his hands full. No one answers the door. Sehun sighs as he places the plastic bag in his left hand down, and the cupholder in his right on the side of the step.

Sehun walks around the house to the back, where a flower pot laid decimated, almost. He picks up the dusty pot, grabbing the spare key hidden under it and brings it to the front to unlock it.

“Chanyeol?” He places the key in the key holder, appreciating the warmth of the house as opposed to the freezing cold outside. He brings in the plastic bag and cup, shutting the door.

He makes his way to Chanyeol’s room, opening the door. There, Sehun sees Chanyeol on the floor, cheeks red but skin pale. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Sehun holds the huffing Chanyeol, touching his forehead. “Shit, you’re burning up.”

“Yeah, thanks I didn’t notice,” Chanyeol chuckles weakly.

“Come on, let’s bathe you, okay?” Sehun attempts to take off the other’s shirt, to which the elder tries to stop.

“I don’t need a bath.”

Sehun rolls his eyes, pulling up the other nonetheless to peel the shirt drenched in sweat off. It was easy to bathe Chanyeol when he’s weak. Back when Chanyeol and Sehun had been playing in the dirt mud, Sehun’s parents took the liberty of bathing the two very energetic boys. Chanyeol The other male just grunts when Sehun puts him under water, scrubbing his sweaty hair with rosy shampoo and his body with a loofa.

Drying off the elder’s hair with a hairdryer, Sehun put Chanyeol in a loose shirt and boxers, putting him to bed after changing his sheets which were also covered in sweat.

“I got you hot cocoa,” Sehun says, passing the hot cup to Chanyeol, who gratefully takes it. “I didn’t know what you have, since you didn’t pick up the phone when I tried to call you again, so I just got you some cold medicine, some cooling patches and ibuprofen,” Sehun mutters as he browses through the bag.

Pulling out a takeout bowl of some kind, Sehun assess its contents before grabbing a spoon.

“Eat some porridge before taking medicine.”

“What would I do without you,” Chanyeol croaks weakly as Sehun places a cooling patch on his forehead.

“Probably just fine, now quit being a baby,” Sehun blows on the porridge in the spoon, lifting it out for Chanyeol to eat. 

As the elder chews a chunk of soft meat, Sehun turns to switch on the TV, turning to netflix to watch Stranger Things.

“You haven’t finished the show?” Chanyeol asks.

“Nope, still on episode five,” Sehun lifts up another spoon for Chanyeol to take, the elder golfing down the porridge like there is no tomorrow.

Sehun doesn’t even mention yesterday as he feeds Chanyeol while watching the episode, occasionally laughing out loud when the characters say something funny. Chanyeol is grateful for it. He doesn’t know how he would even mention the fact that the Council sent people to kill werewolves that had just moved into Lesville not too long ago.

After finishing his porridge, Sehun puts down the empty bowl into an empty plastic, pulling out some ibuprofen and cold medicine. He passed the elder a tablet each, walking out to grab a cup of water for him.

Chanyeol gratefully chucks down the medicine, already feeling a thousand times better.

Until he hears the front door open and the sound of four voices invade the house.

“Who’s that?” Sehun asks, standing up from the side of the bed where he sat.

“Dad’s friends,” Chanyeol says simply, packing up the medicines.

Sehun furrows his brows, helping Chanyeol clean up. Chanyeol grabs Sehun’s hands tightly, surprising the younger.

“They  _ can’t  _ know I’m sick, Sehun,” Chanyeol whispers, eyes peering up at the other male.

“Care to explain why you’ve been acting so weird lately then?” Sehun gives the elder a pointed brow. Just because he was willing to go along with Chanyeol’s odd ministrations half the time, does not make him an idiot.

Chanyeol purses his lips, trying to come up with an excuse. There is no way Sehun is going to believe him if he says he’s a warlock that is currently dying because of the amount of power being used up by those magic circles all around town just to help some dumb pack of wolves.

Sehun sighs when Chanyeol doesn’t give him a reply, pushing the empty plastic bags into the bin next to him.

”Go to sleep, Chanyeol, I’m going back home,” Sehun grabs his own stuff and walks out the door before Chanyeol could say anything.

Shutting the door behind him, Sehun is stopped by a bald man. He’s slightly shorter than Sehun, but his bulk made up for it.

“Who are you?” The bald man stares at Sehun like he was a snack, making the other significantly more uncomfortable than he already is.

“I-...” Sehun trails off. 

“Theodore, what are you doing?” A blonde lady cuts in between the two, and the apparent Theodore scoffs. 

“There’s a delicious smelling human here, and you want me to ignore him?”

“H- human?!” The lady looks perplexed. “That’s ever more the reason not to stare, you dingus!” 

“Um..” Sehun huddles up with himself, confused as all hell.

“What are you guys doing back here?!” Sehun hears Roger, Chanyeol’s dad. He really knows he shouldn’t, but he sighs in relief anyways. “Sehun?” The old man notices his son’s best friend.

“Hi,” Sehun gives him the smallest of smiles. That is until the door opens from behind Sehun, and a perfectly looking Chanyeol emerges from the room.

“Sehun’s just here to hang,” Chanyeol says, putting a hand on Sehun’s shoulders for comfort, which the younger appreciates tremendously. 

“Well then, don’t stay here too long,” Roger takes a look at the two children before turning around and heads to the kitchen.

The blonde lady takes her leave as well, and so does the bald man except he winks at Sehun. At the end of the hall where Sehun could see, he notices a tall foreign man and a cute boy that seems to be the same age as him. 

“Come on,” Chanyeol pulls him inside.

“What was that?” Sehun shudders.

“They’re creepy, right?” Chanyeol sits on the bed. “That’s why I didn’t want you to see them.”

“No kidding, are they really your dad’s friends?” 

“Something like that.”

Sehun peers up at the other. “Are you feeling okay now?”

“Still groggy, but much better since you helped,” Chanyeol smiles. “Seriously, thank you so much. You left before I could say that.”

Sehun smiles sheepishly. “I’m… sorry, I guess. I’ve been a bit unreasonable as well lately,” Sehun scratches his head. “I didn’t mean to put my nose in where it doesn’t belong.”

“Never,” Chanyeol says. “What’s mine is yours, Hun, you should know that.”

Sehun smiles genuinely at that, looking at the TV. “Well, how about some Stranger Things?”

____________________________________________

  
  


Kai lifts his flashlight at the tree, illuminating its bark in the dark. Condensation of air appears in between his breaths, the white smoke forming then disappearing altogether upon contact with the icy temperature.

Even with it nearing the end of winter and the multiple layers of jackets he’s wearing now, the cold forest pierces his skin with its freezing needles.

On the tree were markings that smelt of blood. An illegible form of a sentence written in Latin is curved into a circle. In the middle is a messy cross with what seems like spikes or thorns encarved into the center. 

Kai did not know much about witchcraft, but he has a good idea of what this casting circle does. This is the only explanation why his entire pack lost all their sense of smell, by the work of a witch.

There are only two possible explanations for the circle he sees before him. 

One, the only witch in this town that Kai knew did this for some reason.

Or two, the Council has found them.

Kai goddamn hopes it's the former.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed this chappy!!!


	11. 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝕠𝕟𝕝𝕪 𝕠𝕟𝕖𝕤

****Cover art by the amazing** @Jongixun **on twitter!!! Thank you so much and go give em some love 😭****

_ kim impossible🖕: Good morning, Sehun. _

_ sehunnie: sup _

_ sehunnie: r u done with the assignment? _

_ kim impossible🖕: Not yet.  _

_ kim impossible🖕: I was thinking if we could meet up and discuss it.  _

_ sehunnie: just say ur interested in me n go, kim 😳 _

_ kim impossible🖕: I am intrigued by your ego, but that’s about it. I also need your friend’s phone number, or address. _

_ sehunnie: huh what for _

_ kim impossible🖕: Something _

_ sehunnie: uhhhhh okay… but u gotta give me a real reason,, chanyeol doesnt rly like u so idk if i can actually give u his pn or nah _

_ kim impossible🖕: Could you just try to ask, please? _

_ sehunnie: hmm k cool _

_ sehunnie: so what abt the assignment u dk _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun chortles as he enters the cafe. He catches a glimpse of Kai in the corner of the cafe, and another dam of laughter makes it through and he’s bursting in laughter for the nth time that Sunday. 

Kai flushes in embarrassment, bringing his cup of hot coffee to his lips.

Sehun makes it pass the crowd standing in line to collect their drinks, stifling in his laughter as to not attract any unwanted attention. 

“Have you been laughing like that all day?” Kai asks softly, still embarrassed.

“I- I’m sorry,” Sehun laughs silently. “It- It’s just that when I know I’m gonna see you I just-” the boy bursts into laughter, clutching his stomach as he tries to sit down on the chair opposite to Kai.

Through his tears of laughter, Sehun could make out a slightly offended Kai with his arms crossed. He’s wearing a thick winter jacket, brown bristles of fur on its hood.

It was much in contrast to Sehun’s own outfit, which is a light pink scarf and a green jumper underneath for the light post-winter breeze. Sehun puts down a camera on the table, but Kai doesn’t ask what it is for.

Sehun sighs, satiated with guffaws. He also notices the slightest hint of a smile on the other male’s face. 

“So,” Sehun calms. “Where is this bad boy?”

Kai rolls his eyes as he pulls out his laptop, opening the screen. He looks at Sehun through his eyelashes from the screen, reluctant to show the other the screen.

Sehun takes the computer by its sides and turns it over himself, a new wave of hysterics pouring over him. Sehun laughs like no tomorrow, to the point where other people in the crowded cafe seemed to all point their looks at the teenage boy.

“T- there it is! The legend is true!” Sehun laughs. “Kim  _ Kai  _ accidentally put in a dick pic into an essay and he doesn’t. know. how. to. delete. it.” Sehun punctuates each syllable with a new fit of laughter. 

“It’s not that I do not know how to delete it,” Kai says shyly. “It’s just… I used the URL system in google docs and now the reference watermark won’t go away…” 

Sehun laughs. “How the fuck did you get a picture of a dick in there anyways, jesus fucking christ.”

“I don’t know!” Kai puts his hand on his forehead. “I was looking for a picture of John Hancock and..” he trails off.

“So you typed in Hancock and they actually entered a URL of a cock, oh my god,” Sehun snickers. “This is gold.”

Sehun types on the keyboard, attention fully plastered on the screen. And Kai can’t seem to look anywhere else but Sehun’s face.

The boy’s cheeks are rosy red, most probably from walking outside in the cold weather. Kai practically resists the urge to reach out to cup it and warm it up for the other. His lips are chapped and discoloured slightly, also from the freezing temperatures. 

That reminds Kai that he should probably offer a drink to Sehun. He’s the one who called him out after all.

“Do you want a drink, Sehun?” 

“Nah, I’m good, thanks,” Sehun doesn’t look up at Kai.

Shit. What does that mean? In all the romance novels Kai has read, the partner always accepts. Does Sehun hate him?

But what are the social implications for Kai if that’s true? Does that mean that Kai has done something to make Sehun dislike him? Has Sehun been traumatized in some type of way that would lead him to believe that Kai is trying to hurt him somehow?

Love interests.

Oh no. Kai hadn’t considered that to be a factor in their relationship. Does Sehun think that Kai is trying to lead him on? Did he think that Kai was interested in him from the text messages earlier? If so, what should Kai do? Should he tell Sehun that he is not interested in him whatsoever? 

But then again, upon further inspection, Kai takes a sniff closer to Sehun. Sehun didn’t… smell like himself. It is almost as if he smelt like another man entirely.

The thought of Sehun with another man makes Kai’s blood boil in itself for some odd reason. It isn’t as if Sehun is his. He’s a fucking guy. Nonetheless, it still irritates Kai to no end.

“Kai!” 

He is snapped out of his thoughts by Sehun waving an arm in front of him.

“Huh?”

“I’m done,” Sehun chuckles. “And I put an actual picture of John Hancock in.”

Kai rolls his eyes but accepts the computer back graciously. “Thanks.”

“How was your sleep last night?” Sehun grins.

“I’m sorry about that,” Kai says. “It kind of happened.”

“It’s fine, really. You looked tired the entire day.”

Kai sighs. 

“Is it bad?” Sehun asks.

“I don’t sleep weeks on end usually,” Kai says. “Let alone in front of someone I’ve barely known.”

Sehun laughs. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” he gives Kai a shit eating grin. Sehun really wants to ask what all the crying and screaming in his sleep was all about, but something tells Sehun not to. “What are your plans after this?”

Kai shrugs. “Probably sit here until the day ends, find some chick to bang then never go back home.”

Sehun knits his brows into a knot, adjusting his scarf as if he were uncomfortable with the topic at hand. “Something happened at home today?”

Kai shrugs again, staring into his cup. “I don’t get along well with them,” he says. He’s never talks about his family.

Sehun frowns at that. “... I think that’s fine,” he offers a small smile to Kai who just tilts his head. “I think it’s fine to not like your parents. I think it’s fine to act out once in a while. I’m sure if you just live your happiest, you’ll find a good middle ground.”

“I don’t have parents.”

Sehun’s eyes widen almost comically, jolting physically in surprise and embarrassment.

“Oh my fucking god, I’m so sorry,” he says.

“No, it’s fine, I live with my aunt and uncle,” Kai says. “I just.. never thought about that.”

Sehun keeps mum for a bit. “About living happily?”

Kai shakes his head. “To act out,” Kai purses his lips. He’s never had this conversation with anyone before. 

“...Why?”

Kai shakes his head one more time. “It’s nothing.”

Sehun smiles. “Kai, since you have nothing planned, do you wanna follow me?”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Small puffs of cool smoke leave Sehun’s mouth and nose. 

“How long does the cold here usually last for? In New York, it goes away in a week after winter,” Kai asks. They walk through a clear track in the forest, slight greenery permeating through the unfreezing branches, indicating the end of the cold season.

“It’s cold because of the forest,” Sehun says, walking over a fallen bark. “It’ll take a few more weeks to feel the heat here but it won’t be so unbearably cold either,” he grins.

Kai nods. “What are we doing here?” he asks, looking around at the forest. He distinctly remembers running here with his pack a few weeks ago, when Sehun had saved Timothy from that hunter. Kai wonders if he should bring that up.

“You’ll see.”

They walk a few more metres deeper into the forest, until Sehun’s squeal surprises Kai.

“Here! Here!”

Kai mumbles a small  _ jesus fucking christ  _ under his breath, startled by the sudden shout.

Sehun runs over to a tree that seems to be browner compared to the ones around it, crouching down to peer into a hole of a tree with a drey inside.

Then it hits Kai. This is where Kai met Sehun. He remembers plummeting the first human he saw, the boy shaking and crying under his hold. He feels a stinging blight in his ribcage, and it hurts not to be able to apologize for that day to Sehun. 

“Kai!” Sehun shout-whispers, ushering the other to come closer.

In the drey, Kai sees four squirrels huddled together, breathing softly as their bodies bounce up and down in a tangent. 

“They’re just squirrels,” Kai says.

Sehun elbows him in the arm. “No,” he whines. “These are American-Red Squirrels. They’re one of a kind. Did you know that it’s one of the three species classified under a family?”

“No, and to be honest I don’t care.”

Sehun pouts at that. “You’ll see it soon.”

“They’re just sleeping.”

“They’re  _ hibernating,”  _ Sehun says, holding up his camera. 

“This is a waste of time,” Kai sighs. 

“Kai, Kai! Look!” Sehun points to inside the drey, where the squirrels seem to shuffle about as if they were waking up.

Sehun holds his camera tighter, taking photos of every second the squirrel moves. A squirrel lifts its head, followed by the others one by one. 

Sehun shrieks in happiness, jumping up and down. Kai stares wide eyed at Sehun’s demeanor, slightly frightened of the boy in that moment. Sehun catches Kai's expression and laughs loudly.

Kai, in that moment, couldn’t help but laugh along. The two laugh like madmen, the squirrels watching them curiously.

“Oh yeah,” Sehun makes a face of realization, pulling out a packet of raisins from his jacket pocket.

The squirrels look like they were expecting it, whiffling their noses left and right in expectancy.

Sehun rips the packet open, settling to sit at the uncomfortable bark of the tree. He lifts one raisin up to give it to the smallest squirrel in the hole. The other three run up Sehun’s arm, one of them settling on his shoulder. 

Sehun giggles as the squirrel noses his neck, a ticklish spot. Kai can’t help but stare in awe of Sehun’s gentleness with the squirrels.

“They seem to know you,” he says.

Sehun nods. “I’ve been feeding them every spring since I was ten.”

“Why don’t you just bring them home?” 

Sehun shakes his head. “This place used to be bustling with squirrels, but ever since owls migrated here, they’ve been hogging all the insects and fruits the squirrels could eat, so the population declined. I don’t want to take them away from their habitat, and they can reproduce! So once those owls go away next winter, maybe the squirrels can sustain themselves then.”

Kai hums. Sehun lifts the packet towards Kai.

“Feed them,” Sehun smiles.

“No, I’m good,” Kai frantically shakes his hand.

“Come oooon,” Sehun gently holds one squrrel by its abdomen, forcing it into Kai’s hand to hold. 

The squirrel seems terrified of Kai as it shakes in its hold. Kai eyes it with equal disdain.

“Just bring a raisin to its mouth.”

Kai sighs as he pulls out one raisin, shakily holding it towards its little mouth. The squirrel bites it quickly, causing Kai to pull back his hand.

“He bit my finger!”

Sehun laughs. “Oh yeah, he’s a feisty one, see that birthmark on his back? He pulled out one of Chanyeol’s fingernails one time.”

Kai glares at Sehun who’s smiling, but also amused at it. To appease Sehun, Kai grabs a palmful of raisins, holding it out for the squirrel to eat. 

There was something so amusing with holding the squirrel.

If Kai were to squeeze on the squirrel even for even just a little bit, the squirrel would pop, he knows this. It looks so fragile within Kai’s grip yet Sehun’s gentleness seems to be a gift he was born with. 

Kai is so immersed in the squirrel feasting on the fruits in his hand, that he barely notices Sehun’s gaze on him. 

“Not such a waste of time anymore, huh, Kim?” He gives Kai a shit-eating grin.

“Kai.”

Sehun cocks his head to one side. “What?”

“Call me Kai,” he says softly, slightly embarrassed.

“...Kai,” Sehun says slowly. He smiles. “I really like that name.”

Kai has never blushed that much in his life. 

____________________________________________

  
  


Chanyeol screams, gurgling on his own spit as the unbearable pain of his head feeling as if it were splitting apart becomes stronger every second. 

The council guys and his dad went out to find the pack that is apparently hiding Fenrir, letting Chanyeol shout as much as he wants to. 

_ Hurry up, _ Chanyeol thinks to himself, hand clutching his hair as he rolls over on his bed. 

A small grip on his forearm barely alerts him, but he manages to will his body to turn around just as a damp towel downs in on his forehead. The blurry image of a familiar face almost makes him laugh internally. How unexpected.

“Wha...t…” His eyes roll back and forth in a haze, barely able to stay conscious. A knife, a book, anything. Chanyeol’s mind barely registers how fucked over he is if this gets out.

The soft pats on his forehead, arms and neck are so comforting that Chanyeol nearly passes out. That’s when he remembers. 

Slowly, he shuffles his arm under the pillow with what little strength he has left, and pulls out his blue box cutter. 

The other carefully pries the dangerous object out of his hands. “No. Don’t worry. I’m not here to hurt you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes gradually close, a painful darkness engulfing him.

  
  
  


____________________________________________

  
  


_ Ding dong! _

“Really,” Theodore huffs. “They should’ve just kept a picture of Fenrir and we’d know who to search for.”

“You know they can’t do that,” Laura says.

“Why not?” Roger asks.

“Because people can take advantage of Fenrir,” Louis says. “Once they know who he is, they will search for him. Essentially they’ll be invincible.”

“The ones who are only allowed to know his identity are the elders and captains.”

“But they sent you guys here, why couldn't they show you his face at least?”

Louis sighs. “About that…”

The door flies open. “Yes?” A petite lady peeks out the black door. 

“Mrs. Eui,” Roger says. “How is your family settling?”

“Oh, Mr. Talbot!” Eui walks out, widening the door. Her short hair fits snug against her porcelain face, only slight sags at the corners of her eyes.

“Calm down,” Roger chuckles as she nearly trips over her long skirt. 

“What brings you here?” Eui asks, eyes peering over to the side where Will, Laura, Louis, and Theodore stood. 

Eui pauses for a moment before smiling and bowing at them. Roger thinks Eui has a good poker face, but he knows better. The uniform the four were wearing is too infamous to not know. Infamous to everyone except humans, of course.

“These people would like to search around your house for awhile, if you don’t mind,” Roger offers her a smile.

Eui looks hesitant for almost a moment. 

“Who’s there, E?” A big man appears at the door, hand covered in tattoos and hard muscle, his height towering over Eui as if she were an ant.

“Jago,” Roger says. “I didn’t know you were here,” he sees the man behind Jago. “You too, Andrew.”

“This is my pack, after all, Roger,” Jago turns his head to see Andrew, who walks up to the door. 

By no means did Roger not like these people. It's just he has no choice but to turn them in to the council. 

Just like he did his wife.

“Might I ask why do you need to search my sister-in-law’s house?”

“Don’t play a fool, we know you’re hiding Fenrir,” Theodore speaks out. 

Laura slaps him in the arm. “Apologies for my colleague’s language. We will need to search the house to confirm that Fenrir is indeed kept here.”

Jago grunts, clenching his fists. “You fuckers looking for a fight?”

“Just the way I like it,” Theodore grins, pulling his blue sleeves up.

“There will be no fighting,” Laura butts in. 

“We’ve told you  _ countless times _ that there is no Fenrir! The boy’s ran away!” Eui says shakily.

Jago puts his hand on her shoulder.

“Everything we do is for the sake of peace,” Louis crosses his arms. “You should know that if a Crown runs amok, there can never be true equilibrium.”

“We ha-”

“Peace?” Eui shouts. “Peace?! You’ve all done  _ nothing  _ but terrorize an innocent child’s life! You took his mother away from him- my sister! You call that peace?!”

“It still doesn’t change the fact that the council suspects you of harbouring a Crown, ma’am. We will not kill them, that I assure you.”

Eui shakes her head. “I have nothing for you. We have opened our doors to you all before but I will not allow you to take anymore people away from me,” Eui shuts the door.

Francis sighs. “Well then, what do we do?” 

“Are you fucking serious, we’re not the police,” Theodore grunts. “We don’t need some motherfucking permission to ransack a house.”

“No, but the pack leader is in there, and a strong looking alpha. We wouldn’t stand a chance in a fight if we go in there now,” Laura whines. “If only we had Louis’ smell, we would’ve found Fenrir by now.”

“Well sorry,” Louis shrugs.

____________________________________________

  
  


“So, Chanyeol broke his hand by pushing him down the stairs, and the dude got back at him by setting his locker on fire,” Sehun laughs. “I can’t say it was funny but goddamned was Chanyeol so pissed. When they were at the principal’s office Chanyeol just screamed ‘But my porn collection!’ and shut right up after he realises what he said.”

Kai chuckles. “His dumb face isn’t just for show huh?”

“What about you? Any ridiculous stories?”

Kai juts out his bottom lip, thinking. “Not really. There was a time when my Uncle Briggs tried to get me to eat spinach but that was about it.”

“What happened?” Sehun stares wide eyed at Kai, who just says how boring it is. “Please, I’m so curious.”

Kai hums, regretting even bringing the topic up. “Basically he force fed them to me, I choked on a leaf and it got stuck there. So they had to bring me to the hospital because they thought I was asphyxiating.”

Sehun bursts out laughing. “They’re so protective, oh my god.”

“Right?” Kai says. “There was this one time my Aunt Eui brought me ice skating with my cousin. I fell on my elbows and I thought the ground was comfortable, y’know since it's cold. So I laid there, and she thought I was dead.” Kai laughs. “For real, she shouted so loud; ‘KAIIII!!!!’ and she nearly had a panic attack until I got up and saw her crying at the sidelines.”

Sehun laughs even more. His cheeks formed small buns, crescents forming under his eyes. He tilts his head back, and his eyes are closed.

Kai stares in awe, deciding that he quite liked the way Sehun looks when he laughs.

The sky was a purple black, stars jittering above. The two are walking side by side, the street lamps illuminating the empty road they were walking on. 

They were walking on a barely familiar road, before they reached their destination. 

“We’re here,” Sehun says, turning to Kai. “My humble abode.”

Sehun’s house is smaller compared to Kai’s. It is a small cottage house with a brown roof, capped with melting snow. It isn’t that far from Kai’s house, he realized.

“Do you wanna come in?” Sehun asks.

Kai stays mum, staring into Sehun’s eyes. He clears his throat, pulling out his phone to ask Aunt Eui if he could stay out late today.

  
  
  
  
  


**_’4 unread messages’_ **

  
  


_ Uncle Jago: Come back home quick _

_ Uncle Jago: Where r u _

_ Uncle Jago: Council is here _

_ Uncle Jago: reply quick _

  
  
  
  


“...I can’t, sorry,” Kai gulps, a dark pit in his stomach. 

“Oh,” Sehun pouts. “Well, I’ll see you Monday then?”

“Yeah,” Kai nods. “... Yeah.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!! hope you liked this :3
> 
> don't forget kudos and comments 😭 they really do make my day


End file.
